Contigo - Laura Prepon y Taylor Schilling
by Lefelux
Summary: LAYLOR. Este nuevo fic Laylor relata situaciones cotidianas entre Laura y Taylor. Contenido adulto. Laura Prepon y Taylor Schilling. OITNB.
1. Sin protección

**N/A:** nuevo fic _Laylor_ relata situaciones cotidianas entre Laura y Taylor. Lo capítulos son cortos y de momento este fanfic contará con **3 únicos capítulos.**

 **Aviso:** Este fic cuenta con contenido adulto **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01:** _ **"Sin protección".**_

—De acuerdo Laura, empezamos la escena cuando tu mano ya esté entre los pantalones de Taylor. En poco más de un minuto grabamos, podéis prepararos —Explicó Jenji Kohan para justo después situarse detrás de la cámara que enfocaba a Prepon y Schilling e indicar al equipo de grabación algunos detalles antes de grabar.

Tras la indicación de Jenji, Laura metió la mano entre el pantalón y la ropa íntima de Taylor. Meticulosamente buscaba lo que suponía que ya estaba protegiendo el sexo de Taylor pero jamás encontró nada que no fuese las bragas de Taylor.

—Mierda, lo siento Tay —Murmuró Laura avergonzada—. No encuentro…

Taylor sonrió traviesamente. Su risa se debía a que Laura acababa de descubrir que entre los pantalones de Taylor no estaba la toalla que se ponían cada vez que grababan escenas donde simulaban la masturbación.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Dijo Laura en voz baja mientras su mano seguía inmóvil dentro de los pantalones de Taylor— ¿Dónde está la toalla?

Ahora Laura se debatía entre el rubor y el morbo que le producía la situación.

Faltaba menos de minuto para empezar las grabaciones y el equipo todavía no tenía el micrófono encendido por lo que las dos mujeres podían hablar sin ser oídas por nadie.

—La toalla se quedó en mi camerino. Se me olvidó cogerla y me di cuenta estando aquí. Laura, confió en ti y soy consciente de lo respetuosa que eres conmigo siempre que grabamos este tipo de escenas. Además, tenemos cinco años de confianza.

Laura cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones todavía sorprendida por toparse con aquella sorpresa bajo la ropa de la rubia.

—Mierda Taylor —Seguían hablando en voz baja sin llamar la atención— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser respetuosa si la escena se trata de que tengo que masturbarte?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? No es la primera vez que tu mano y mi entrepierna entran en contacto directo. ¿Recuerdas que ya hemos tenido sexo real siendo Laura y Taylor? —Sonrió divertidamente.

Laura frunció los labios al tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Tuvimos sexo una sola vez, bueno dos veces —Recordó—. Y por tu bien espero que nadie se dé cuenta de que no hay toalla protegiendo tu entrepierna.

—Cálmate Laura, nadie tiene porqué enterarse. Además, no necesito protegerme de tu mano —Se humedeció los labios con la lengua de forma provocativa y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—Deja de poner tu maldita sonrisa. En serio Taylor, voy a matarte.

— ¿A orgasmos? —Se mordió el labio inferior de manera sensual bajo la atenta mirada de Laura.

—Prevenidos… ¡Y acción chicas! —Dijo Jenji.

Laura tuvo que improvisas sobre la marcha. No tenía problema en tocar el sexo de Taylor de manera directa sin toallas o prótesis porque en otras ocasiones le había tocado y sin tener ropa de por medio… Pero ahora tenían que grabar y aquello le pilló desprevenida e intentó ser lo más respetuosa posible.

La escena se estaba grabando en el decorado que ejercía como los baños de la cárcel de la serie. Laura tenía que simular una masturbación bajo los pantalones de Taylor, ambas mujeres estaban de pie y la espalda de Taylor estaba apoyada contra la pared del decorado.

La mano de Laura estaba en la parte interna del muslo de Taylor, había decidió poner ahí la mano y fingir que realmente estaba tocando el sexo de la rubia.

— _**¡Oh, Alex! —Gimió Taylor jugando a ser Piper.**_

Taylor agarró la muñeca de Laura y disimuladamente la movió hasta colocarla directamente en su sexo.

¡Mierda! Pensó Laura para sus adentros con lo que Taylor hizo.

—Estamos delante de más personas —Susurró Laura en el oído de Taylor siendo oída únicamente por ella y sin que eso afectase a la escena.

—Lo sé, y no me importa —Dijo para luego morder el labio inferior y apretarle uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Tanto Prepon como Schilling se excitaron al tocarse y besarse de la manera en la que lo hacían.

Laura no dudó y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de Taylor con las bragas de por medio. Durante la escena ambas se besaban frenéticamente y solían gemir y gritar los nombres _Alex_ y _Piper_ siguiendo las órdenes del guion diciendo las frases que tenían que decir.

Siendo totalmente ajenos a la realidad del momento Jenji y el resto del equipo estaban asombrados con una de las mejores actuaciones de Taylor y Laura. Lo que el equipo no sabía era que ninguna de las dos estaba actuando…

Sin dejar de masturbarla de verdad, Laura procedió a susurrar en el oído de Taylor.

—Nena, recuerda que ahora soy Alex… —Dijo para que no pronunciara su nombre en lugar del de Alex.

Taylor frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería. Segundos más tarde lo entendió…

Laura metió la mano entre las bragas de Taylor y comenzó a masturbar su clítoris para rápidamente sentir lo húmeda que ya estaba Taylor.

— _**¡Oh, joder…Alex!**_

Exclamó Taylor siendo gratamente sorprendida.

Laura no se detuvo y llevó un dedo hasta la entrada de la vagina de Taylor para acto seguido penetrarla.

Taylor gimió roncamente cuando Laura introdujo un segundo dedo en su vagina a lo que respondió besando los labios de Prepon para ahogar su gemido.

Laura sonrió maliciosamente y decidió adelantarse a una de las frases que tenía que decir.

— _ **Pipes, quiero escuchar mi nombre cuando te corras… —Dijo Laura.**_

Taylor no pudo decir su frase porque Laura empezó a mover los dedos con más intensidad dentro de su vagina.

A pesar de que solo habían tenido sexo real en dos ocasiones, Laura estaba haciendo justo lo que causaba que Taylor perdiese el control.

— _**¡Cierra la puta boca Vause! —Dijo Taylor siguiendo la frase del guion.**_

—Voy a córreme Laura —Advirtió Taylor con la voz entrecortada en el oído de la morena.

Al escuchar eso Laura aumentó el ritmo de su mano consiguiendo que Taylor llegase al orgasmo real en escasos segundos.

El guion requería que Piper gritase en el orgasmo cosa que Taylor agradeció en aquellos momentos al no tener que contenerse.

— ¡Corten! —Ordenó Jenji quien comenzó a aplaudir con el resto del equipo— Sin ver la edición y resultado de postproducción puedo asegurar que esta es una de las mejores escenas de sexo entre Alex y Piper. Gracias y buen trabajo chicas.

Taylor aprovechó para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Coincido en la opinión de Jenji —Informó Taylor.

—Oh…gracias. Me lo tomaré como un cumplido…

Dijo Laura intercambiando cómplices sonrisas con Taylor.

* * *

 **N/A** : Gracias por leer.


	2. Refugio

**Capítulo 02:** _ **"Refugio".**_

Parte del elenco de _**"Orange is the new black"**_ se desplazó a las afueras de la ciudad de New York para grabar algunas escenas. Las grabaciones duraron hasta la noche y al terminar un microbús llevó al elenco hasta el refugio rustico donde pasarían la noche.

 **21:00.h.**

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros pero el refugio contaba con un amplio y techado porche donde parte del elenco salió para fumar, charlar y pasar el rato antes de ir a dormir.

Debido al frio compartieron una manta por cada dos personas. Lógicamente Laura y Taylor compartieron la misma manta porque se sentaron juntas.

—Tener una pareja que se dedique a lo mismo que nosotras —la actuación— es un poco difícil —Comentó Uzo.

—Coincido contigo —Dijo Laura—. A mí me cuesta muchísimo estar con alguien que también se dedique a lo mismo que yo. Esta profesión me roba un montón de tiempo y ese ha sido el motivo de fracaso en mis anteriores relaciones con mis exparejas que se dedicaban a lo mismo que yo. Jamás quedaba tiempo para cuidar la relación.

Taylor no pudo escuchar nada ni a nadie más. Lo que Laura había comentado se repetía en bucle dentro de su cabeza. Taylor tenía la misma profesión que Laura y está ultima acababa de declarar que sus anteriores relaciones con gente que se dedicaba a la actuación siempre fracasaban.

—Yo también pienso como Laura —Dijo Yael—. Pero cuando realmente amas a alguien da igual si a lo largo del día pasas pocas horas junto a la persona que quieres. Te basta con regresar a casa y ver sonreír al amor de tu vida, eso compensa todo lo demás.

Natasha sonrió tiernamente por el comentario de Yael.

— ¿Todo bien?

Le preguntó Laura en voz baja a Taylor sacándola de sus pensamientos aprovechando que el grupo de mujeres a su alrededor estaba hablando al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —Mintió Taylor forzando una leve sonrisa.

Dudosamente Laura creyó la respuesta que Taylor le dio y no insistió.

—Yael… ¿Yo soy el amor de tu vida? —Quiso saber Natasha rompiendo el silencio del grupo.

Ahora varias personas sonrieron con el comentario de Natasha.

—Sabes que sí idiota —Confesó Yael con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! Creo que esta noche Yael y Tasho no necesitaran mantas para entrar en calor.

Bromeó Danielle provocando las burlas y risas de todas sus compañeras excepto de Taylor.

La rubia se destapó y se puso en pie.

—Chicas, me voy la cama —Dijo Taylor para sorpresa de todas, especialmente de Laura quien levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de Taylor quien permanecía de pie al lado suya.

— ¿Ya? —Preguntaron varias personas a la vez mientras Laura seguía con la mirada clavada en Taylor.

—Sí —Respondió Taylor—, hoy ha sido un día muy largo de grabaciones y estoy cansada. Buenas noches chicas, hasta mañana.

Normalmente Taylor se hubiese despedido besando en la mejilla a todas las presente pero sus pensamientos todavía estaban centrados en Laura como para no darse cuenta que se fue sin despedirse de forma cariñosa. Taylor entró al refugio y fue directa al dormitorio que compartiría con sus compañeras.

Laura sabía que algo no iba bien. Taylor siempre era de las últimas personas en ir a dormir y hasta hace escasos tres minutos Taylor parecía a gusto mientras charlaba con el grupo. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Laura comprendió que Taylor no había sido sincera al responder la pregunta de hace unos minutos.

Las chicas siguieron hablando entre sí pero Laura no estaba tan activa porque su cabeza intentaba descifrar que pudo pasar con Taylor. Pensó que quizás la rubia dijo la verdad y estaba cansada, pero Laura la conocía muy bien y sabía que no solo era sueño el motivo por el cual Schilling quiso abandonar el porche.

* * *

Escasos quince minutos más tarde Laura se despidió de todas sus compañeras poniendo como excusa el cansancio. La creyeron sin hacer preguntas.

Laura entró en el dormitorio pero no encendió la luz por si Taylor estaba dormida. En la oscuridad podía ver a la perfección y fue sin dificultad hasta la litera inferior donde estaba Taylor acostada de lado.

—Tay —Susurró— ¿Estás despierta? —Preguntó después de sentarse en el borde del colchón.

Taylor abrió los ojos para mirarla.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Respondió sin moverse ni cambiar de posición.

—No. Solo quería comprobar si era cierto que te marchaste del porche por sueño o por algo más...

—Estoy bien Laura. No pasa nada, solo tengo sueño.

La mano de Laura acarició cariñosamente la espalda de Taylor por encima del edredón.

—Vale, pero si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti. Puedes decirme lo que quieras sin miedo a ser juzgada.

Taylor sonrió tiernamente y acarició una de las rodillas de Laura.

—Lo sé Laura, pero te prometo que estoy bien.

—Yo tengo otra teoría.

— ¿Sí? —Sonrió— Dime cual.

—Creo que te inquieta algo de lo que dije sobre las relaciones. Si estoy en lo cierto, quiero que me lo hagas saber.

—Joder Laura… ¿Podrías salir de mi mente? —Pidió provocando la risa de Prepon— Tu teoría es cierta —Admitió mirándola a los ojos.

—Entonces me gustaría saber cuáles son tus pensamientos.

La mano de Taylor seguía acariciando la rodilla de Laura.

—Cuando dijiste que tus anteriores relaciones fracasaron por falta de tiempo debido a que ambos os dedicabais a la actuación me hizo replantearme algunas cosas. Es decir…tú y yo nos dedicamos a lo mismo y ahora que sé cuál es tu pensamiento… —Taylor se interrumpió para guardar silencio recordando que por el momento las cosas entre ella y Laura se trataban de una amistad.

—Escúchame Taylor. Realmente pienso lo que dije, para mí es complicado ser pareja de alguien que también se dedique a la actuación, pero tú para mí no eres _un_ _alguien_ cualquiera. Quizás no debería decir esto en voz alta, pero por ti siento cosas que jamás he sentido por nadie. Y si en algún momento tú y yo llegamos a ser algo más que amigas, no tendría en cuenta el hecho de que también eres actriz porque como ya te he dicho más veces, tú eres especial para mí.

—Tú también eres especial para mí.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Mientras eso sucedía ambas sonreían tiernamente.

—Quiero darte un abrazo —Declaró Prepon.

Taylor se destapó para tener los brazos libres y poder abrazar a Laura.

—Te quiero Laura —Dijo todavía abrazada a ella.

—Y yo a ti Tay —Depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Taylor—. Ahora te dejo para que puedas seguir durmiendo.

—Espera... —Agarró la mano de Laura a quien no le dio tiempo ni de hacer el amago de ponerse en pie—. Quédate conmigo.

Laura no necesitó pensárselo para quedarse. Se metió entre las sábanas junto a Taylor acoplando su cuerpo al de la rubia quedando de frente. Uno de sus brazos descansó alrededor de la cintura de Taylor mientras su rostro se abría hueco en más o menos el cuello de Taylor.

—Buenas noches chica.

—Buenas noches.

Respondió Taylor al tiempo que con las yemas de los dedos dibujaba círculos y líneas en el brazo que Laura tenía alrededor de su cintura.

Desde que se conocen, está era la tercera vez que Laura y Taylor dormían juntas en la misma cama con la única diferencia que las otras dos veces habían mantenido relaciones sexuales.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer.


	3. Camila y un par de malas amigas

**N/A:** Como ya avisé al principio,este era el último capítulo del fic **pero añadiré más**. No puedo prometer ninguna fecha para **nuevos capítulos** porque no sé cuándo tendré otro nuevo…Gracias por leer las locuras que escribo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03:** _ **"Camila y un par de malas amigas".**_

Taylor, Laura, Yael, Uzo y Natasha fueron a una discoteca después de cenar juntas en el mismo restaurante.

Laura maldijo su suerte cuando por tercera vez la misma mujer intentaba ligar con ella a pesar de rechazarla durante toda la noche.

—Hola preciosa —Se movía al ritmo de la música mientras caminaba hasta Laura— ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Laura intentado ser amable a pesar de sus nulas ganas de hablar con Camila, su pretendiente de esta noche.

—A la invitación que te hice antes. Vamos a mi casa, no te arrepentirás —Le guiñó el ojo mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con el cabello de Laura.

A lo lejos Yael contemplaba la escena en compañía de Natasha y Uzo.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos salvar a Lau? Es al menos la segunda vez que Laura rechaza a esa chica… —Apuntó Yael.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? Claro que no, disfrutemos viendo como Prepon destroza el corazón de su nueva admiradora.

Dijo Natasha dibujando una sonrisa malvada.

—Camila, te lo diré por tercera vez…no quiero nada contigo —Aseguró Laura—. No me gustaría parecer grosera, pero no voy a irme contigo.

— ¿No te gusto? —Cuestionó Camila.

—No. Quiero decir, eres linda…pero no quiero nada contigo.

Camila dio un paso adelante acortando distancias con Laura y cuando se dispuso a hablar fue interrumpida.

—Hola cariño, espero que no hayas puesto tus ojos en otras chicas porque seguimos siendo un matrimonio…

Dijo Taylor quien se aproximó a Laura y depositó ambas manos en su rostro para seguidamente besarla en los labios.

Laura fue sorprendida por aquel inesperado beso pero lejos de poner fin, gustosamente correspondió a Taylor.

El orgullo y la dignidad de la pretendiente de Laura fueron pisoteados por la intervención de Taylor provocando que Camila desapareciera entre la multitud.

— ¿Matrimonio? —Dijo Laura cuando el beso había llegado a su fin— Interesante.

—Antes dijiste que querías librarte de Camila y no se me ocurrió nada mejor para ahuyentarla —Sonrió traviesamente.

—Entonces gracias —Sonrió—. Te invito a tomar lo que quieras, te debo una después de librarme de Camila.

Taylor y Laura fueron a la barra haciéndose hueco entre la gente. Pidieron un coctel para cada una y se lo beberían allí para poder hablar sin sus amigas delante. Ambas se sentaron juntas frente a la barra.

—Siento curiosidad sobre algo —Dijo Taylor para seguidamente dar un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Camila. Ella es una mujer bastante guapa, tú estás soltera y se supone que ella también lo está… ¿Por qué la evitabas?

—Como ya comenté antes, no estoy interesada en ella.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién llama tu interés? —Dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Realmente es necesario que conteste a esa pregunta? Porque creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

—Lo único que sé es que no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Te falta valor, Prepon? —Dijo queriendo provocarla.

Laura se acercó a ella y llevó la boca hasta el oído de Taylor.

—Tú eres quien llama mi atención absoluta —Susurró sensualmente provocando un cómodo cosquilleo en la columna vertebral de Taylor.

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Taylor fue besarla, pero el juego la excitaba y decidió ser paciente.

—Y por cierto Schilling… —Dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos pero sin separarse de ella—. He reflexionado y rectifico. No estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme de Camila.

Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que podían sentir sus respiraciones.

— ¿A no? —Dijo Taylor sonrió divertida— ¿Y por qué dices eso? —Bajó la mirada hasta los labios de Laura y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos— Gracias a mi intervención ahora mismo Camila no te persigue por toda la discoteca. Eso significa que me debes una.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace menos de una semana cuando grabábamos las escenas de sexo? Alguien que no soy yo tuvo un final feliz gracias a mí…

Taylor llevó sus manos directamente a la cintura de Laura y la pegó más si cabe contra sí.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente —Susurró en el oído de Laura—. Y me encantaría llevarlo a otro nivel… —La besó en los labios.

Laura le correspondió el beso subiendo la intensidad. Su mano alcanzó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Taylor mientras su otra mano descendía hasta posarse en el trasero de la rubia.

Las lenguas de ambas se buscaban con tantas ansias que en ocasiones se les olvidaba respirar.

Sin dejar de besarla, Taylor recorrió con las manos la espalda de Laura quien se estremeció con cada una de sus caricias.

—Vámonos de aquí —Propuso Laura.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Yael, Uzo y a Natasha?

— ¿Seriamos un par de malas amigas si decidimos irnos de la discoteca sin avisarles?

—Sí, lo seríamos. Pero en estos momentos no me importa ser mala… —Agarró la mano de Laura y caminó entre la multitud hasta salir de la discoteca.

* * *

Con dificultad, Taylor consiguió abrir la puerta de su casa. Los besos y caricias de Laura le impedían tener concentración alguna.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Taylor tiró las llaves a cualquier parte para tener ambas manos libres y disponibles para el cuerpo de Laura.

— ¡Uhm Taylor! —Gimió cuando la mano de Taylor entró en contacto con su sexo bajo la ropa interior.

Ambas mujeres se magreaban sin dejar de caminar a lo largo del salón de la casa de Schilling. Entre besos y caricias atravesaron el pasillo, en el camino se desvistieron la una a la otra, y llegaron hasta la cama de Taylor.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

—Lau, despierta —Susurró en el oído de Laura provocándole un cosquilleo.

—Uhmm, detente… —Pidió Laura sonriendo pero sin abrir los ojos.

—A mi también me gustaría seguir durmiendo pero son las ocho de la mañana y tenemos que ir a trabajar en un rato. Y sí, solo han pasado dos horas desde que dormimos… —Se quejó para luego bostezar mientras se acomodaba bajo las sabanas en una posición más cómoda.

— ¿Te recuerdo quien tiene la culpa de eso? —Preguntó Laura todavía con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que buscar culpables? —Reprochó en un tono de voz normal.

Laura abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Taylor.

—Porque no he dormido casi nada, estoy cansada y me esperan más de diez horas de trabajo…

Taylor sonrió tratando de resultar adorable.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? Cada vez que regreso de fiesta tengo hambre. Y si tengo hambre no puedo dormir.

— ¿En serio Schilling? —Enarcó una ceja— Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando atacaste la nevera y la despensa.

Taylor abrió la boca mostrándose sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo te atreves Laura Helene Prepon? —Fingió estar ofendida— Te he dado los cuatro mejores orgasmos de tu vida. ¿Tanto te molesta que luego de eso yo necesitase reponer fuerzas?

Laura sonrió divertida.

—Idiota —Dijo Laura para seguidamente golpear delicadamente el brazo de Taylor y luego acurrucarse a su cuerpo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como ya dije antes, no sé cuándo **pero sí añadiré más capítulos a este fic**. Gracias por leer.


	4. Pelirroja

**N/A:** Hola fue una pequeña idea que vino a mi cabeza, espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: "Pelirroja".**

Laura regresó al trabajo y lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Taylor, necesitaba desahogarse con ella. Pasados dos minutos Laura la encontró pero lo que vio la desconcertó. Vio a Taylor en compañía de la misma mujer con la que esta mañana hablaba en repetidas ocasiones.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Quiso saber Laura.

— ¿La pelirroja? —Preguntó Natasha.

— ¿A caso hay alguien más hablando con Taylor?

De inmediato Laura fue consiente del tono en el que le habló a Natasha.

—Discúlpame Tasho…no estoy teniendo un buen día y no me ayuda el hecho de ver a Taylor con otra mujer.

Natasha y Laura estaban a más de diez metros de distancia de Taylor y aquella mujer de pelo rojo. Schilling no se había percatado de la presencia de Laura.

—No te preocupes Pre, todos tenemos días malos. No sé quién es pero creo que Taylor y esa pelirroja son viejas conocidas. Llevan toda la mañana hablando a ratos.

—Mierda —Murmuró Laura entre dientes—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa mujer? —Preguntó sin perder de vista a Taylor.

—Tampoco lo sé. Por cierto, ¿quieres hablar de tu mal día?

—No, pero gracias Tasho.

Para sus adentros Laura deseaba que aquella pelirroja no fuese la exnovia de Taylor. Exnovia para la que a día de hoy Taylor todavía guardaba un bonito recuerdo de ella. En varias ocasiones Schilling le había comentado a Laura que todavía seguía guardando un cariño especial por su exnovia aunque actualmente habían perdido el contacto.

* * *

Escasas dos horas más tarde, Taylor aprovechó una de las pausas de grabación y buscó a Laura a quien no veía desde que esta mañana se ausentara del trabajo —una hora y media— por temas personales.

Prepon estaba en el exterior de los estudios de grabación, concretamente sentada en la escalera que accedía a su tráiler, tráiler que ejercía de camerino. Taylor caminó hasta la escalera y se detuvo frente a Laura.

—Hola —Dijo Schilling con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Has podido solucionar lo que tenías que hacer esta mañana? —Preguntó interesándose por ella.

Sin mirarla ni pronunciar palabra alguna, Laura se puso en pie y subió los cuatro escalones de la escalera del tráiler dejando atrás a Taylor.

— ¿Laura? Espera Laura… —Pidió sin éxito.

Sorprendía por su reacción, Taylor fue tras ella. Una vez dentro observó atentamente como una angustiada Laura se sentaba en el sofá y se cruzaba de brazos mientras su mirada permanecía perdida.

— ¿Qué te sucede Pre? —Preguntó después de cerrar la puerta del camerino.

Aproximadamente un metro y medio era la distancia entre Schilling y Prepon.

—Tuve una bronca monumental con Jill —Informó todavía con la mirada perdida.

—Mierda… —Dijo un tanto sorprendida por la noticia— ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en buscarme para hablar del tema? —Reclamó todavía en pie.

—Porque estabas ocupada con tu nueva amiga —Comentó en tono irónico mirándola a los ojos—. No quería interrumpir nada.

Taylor apretó ambos labios haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo.

—Tú eres muy importante para mí y creo que ya te lo he demostrado.

Dijo para luego avanzar hasta el sofá y sentarse al lado de Laura. Ahora ambas se miraban a los ojos.

—Cuéntame. ¿A qué se debe todo lo de Jill?

—Antes tuve que ausentarme del trabajo para reunirme urgentemente con Jill. Me ha metido en problemas con las negociaciones de un contrato de trabajo. Si esto no se arregla estoy realmente jodida.

La cara de Taylor fue pura incredulidad.

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas? —Preguntó asustada.

—Sí —Respondió justo antes de suspirar profundamente.

Taylor no salía de su asombro. Jill jamás le transmitió buenas sensaciones a Taylor desde el primer día que la vio. ¿Os ha pasado que desde el minuto uno que ves a una persona jamás vista antes os produce rechazo? Pues a Taylor le sucedió lo mismo con Jill la primera vez que la conoció en persona.

— ¡Joder, Laura! —Se quejó pero sin estar enfadada con Prepon— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que deberías replantearte cambiar a tu relaciones públicas?

—No es fácil, Taylor. Llevo más de seis años trabajando con Jill y tengo algunos contratos con ella. No puedo prescindir de sus servicios así como así.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la segunda temporada de _**Orange**_? Jill Fritzo hizo mal su trabajo y casi no firmas el contrato con la serie. También recordemos que no es su único error contigo en temas de trabajo. Siendo sincera, Teresa Bianca aparte de ser tu mejor amiga es tu mejor opción para ser tu manager y relaciones públicas. Ella se preocupa más por tu carrera profesional de lo que lo hace Jill.

Laura dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa de medio lado al comprobar lo mucho que Taylor conocía su vida privada.

—Ya lo sé… Pero repito, no puedo prescindir tan fácil de Jill.

Taylor frunció los labios mientras pensaba en la situación.

— ¿Ya tienes decidido lo que harás?

—Todavía no, hablaré con mi manager para que me asesore en este tema. Pero creo que diga lo que me diga, no renovaré el contrato con Jill... Como bien has dicho ella me ha fallado en varias ocasiones. Y sé que todos cometemos errores, pero sus errores me han costado caros.

—Si aceptas un consejo, yo te digo que hagas lo que hagas hazlo pensando únicamente en ti. Es tu carrera y tu trabajo, si tienes que ser egoísta por tu bien profesional, pues compórtate de manera egoísta.

Laura asintió con la cabeza aprobando el punto de vista que Taylor acababa de compartir con ella.

—Gracias por escucharme siempre que tengo problemas.

Taylor golpeó el brazo de Laura dándole un puñetazo no demasiado fuerte.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. Te quiero y eso significa que tus preocupaciones son también las mías.

—Hablando de preocupaciones… Hablemos de algo que también me preocupa. ¿Quién es la pelirroja que lleva todo el día de hoy contigo y por qué te ríes tanto con ella?

Taylor enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estás celosa? —Preguntó en tono divertido burlándose de ella.

—Claro que lo estoy —Declaró sin más—. De repente aparece otra y me cambias por ella sin problema alguno… ¿Quién es la pelirroja? ¿Te gusta? —Desde lo más profundo de su ser Laura deseó que aquella mujer no fuese la ex de Taylor.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? —Repitió Taylor arrugando el ceño— ¡No! Y no te he cambiado por nadie. La pelirroja se llama Lorraine y es una amiga a la que no veía desde la infancia. Está aquí por trabajo, es ayudante de cámara.

Algo más confiada, Laura relajó su mente. Desde que había visto a Taylor con Lorraine sintió celos de ver como estaban juntas.

— ¿En qué piensas Laura? —Preguntó dibujando una sonrisa traviesa— Te has quedado muy callada. ¿Creías que te había salido competencia? —Comentó de manera burlona queriendo molestarla en broma.

—Pues sí —Admitió un tanto avergonzada—. Creí que la pelirroja y tú habías conectado…

—Teniéndote a ti no quiero conectar con nadie que no seas tú, ya es hora de que te des cuenta… Además, sigo esperando a que te declares y me pidas ser tu novia…

Laura sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Ser mi novia? —Se mostró sorprendida— Primero; esas peticiones pasaron de moda. Y segundo; en todo caso seremos novias si tú me lo pides a mí…

— ¿Pedírtelo? Laura, hace un segundo dijiste que eso pasó de moda.

Prepon rio cuando se vio atrapada por sus propias palabras.

—Que te den Taylor. Deja de ponerme nerviosa.

—Interesante… —Dijo para seguidamente llevar una de sus manos hasta el muslo de Laura— Me gusta ponerte nerviosa —Sonrió maliciosamente.

—No tan rápido —Le agarró la mano haciendo que se detuviese pera sin quitarla del muslo—. Necesito que aclaremos el otro tema… ¿Tengo algo de lo que preocuparme?

— ¿Te refieres a Lorraine?

—Sí.

—Entonces no. No tienes que preocuparte por Lorraine ni por nadie que no seas tú.

Laura sonrió satisfecha.

—Pero eso no significa que puedas acomodarte —Advirtió.

— ¿A, no? —Vaciló— ¿Quieres decir que tengo que superar alguna prueba?

Taylor negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero no te duermas Prepon. Necesito acción, de lo contrario me aburro y busco fuera lo que no obtengo dentro. No sé si me entiendes… —Sonrió parcamente.

¿A quién quería engañar? Taylor estaba enamorada de Laura y sabía perfectamente que si la morena le decía _ven,_ Taylor iba con los ojos cerrados.

—Te entiendo y comparto ese punto de vista. Es más, podemos empezar a tener acción en este mismo sofá…

Propuso para acto seguido sentarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Taylor. Sostuvo con ambas manos la cabeza de la rubia y lo siguiente que hizo fue besarla en los labios.

—No me refería a este tipo de acción, pero reconozco que también me gusta… —Admitió justo antes de besarla para luego dejar que sus manos recorriesen la espalda de Laura por debajo de su blusa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de descanso nos queda? —Preguntó Laura entre beso y beso.

—Aproximadamente media hora —Informó quitándole la camiseta.

—Oh, mierda. Eso es a diez minutos por orgasmo… —Ahora fue ella quien se deshizo de la camiseta de la rubia.

Taylor frunció el ceño. Dejó de besarla para mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te debo tres de los cuatro increíbles orgasmos que me diste la semana pasada en tu casa… —Sonrió con picardía recordando el momento.

—Uhmmm… —Taylor se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Vas a pagármelo en este preciso momento?

—Por supuesto que sí. Así que ponte cómoda… —Susurró en el oído de Taylor.

A continuación Laura se puso de pie y se abrió hueco entre las piernas de la rubia arrodillándose ante sí. Se deshizo del sujetador de Taylor para luego llevar su lengua contra uno de los, ya erectos, pezones de Schilling.

Taylor gimió y Laura sonrió satisfecha.

Sin más dilación Prepon le quitó el pantalón y luego llevó su boca hasta el interior de uno de los muslos de Taylor.

Taylor contenía por segundos la respiración cada vez que con besos Laura se acercaba a su sexo. Se excitaba tan solo con imaginarse la de cosas que podían suceder.

Todavía de rodillas y entre las piernas de la rubia, Laura llevó el dedo pulgar al clítoris de Taylor por encima del tanga mientras con besos atacaba el cuello de Schilling.

—Tú eliges. ¿Lento, normal o rápido? —Preguntó Laura con voz maliciosa.

—Como sea, pero te necesito ya —Declaró para luego atrapar con los dientes el labio inferior de Laura.

Laura no tardó en deshacerse del tanga que impedía el contacto directo con el sexo de Taylor. Cuando se lo quitó llevó el dedo pulgar a los pliegues del sexo de la rubia entrando en contacto con su humedad.

—Uhm —Gimoteó—, me encanta tenerte así… —Confesó Laura quien ahora mordisqueaba con delicadeza los pezones de la rubia.

Taylor arqueó la espalda cuando brevemente y sin previo aviso la lengua de Laura se aplanó contra su clítoris humedeciéndolo —todavía más— con la saliva.

— ¡Joder, Laura! —Se quejó de placer.

Laura repitió el movimiento pero esta vez en la entrada del sexo de Taylor provocando que esta última se estremeciera. Laura deseaba jugar y torturarla pero quería hacerla llegar al menos dos veces al orgasmo en los pocos minutos que tenían libres.

La lengua de Laura entró en contacto contra el clítoris de Taylor dibujando círculos que volvían loca a la rubia.

Los gemidos de Taylor empezaban a ser roncos y llegados a ese punto no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la cabeza de Laura para enredar sus dedos con el cabello de la morena.

Prepon introdujo un dedo en el sexo de Taylor moviéndolo hacia atrás y hacia adelante repitiendo la penetración varias veces seguidas. Involuntariamente los músculos vaginales de Taylor se contraían pero eso no impidió que Laura introdujera un segundo dedo en su sexo.

— ¡Oh, Laura! —Gimió Taylor sonoramente cuando Laura comenzó a mover los dedos de manera rápida y continua dentro de su vagina.

—Shh, no quiero que nos oigan…

Vaciló Laura que ahora sacó los dos dedos del interior de Taylor e introdujo su lengua en el sexo de una agitada y excitada Schilling.

— ¡Joder! —Gimió la rubia arrastrando la última vocal de la palabra que exclamó entre gemidos.

Laura sonrió satisfechamente sin descuidar los movimientos de su lengua en el interior de la vagina de Taylor.

Prepon sacó la lengua solo un instante para poder humedecerse con saliva su propio dedo índice y llevarlo contra el clítoris de Taylor.

— ¡Ohh, sí! —Exclamó cuando el pulgar de Laura creó fricción con su clítoris.

Por un momento los movimientos de la lengua de Laura fueron lentos proporcionando un mayor placer a Taylor.

A Taylor le quedaba poco para estar al borde del orgasmo y Laura lo sabía. Decidió aprovecharse de dicha información…

—Chica, voy a jugar…

Advirtió Laura mirándola a los ojos mientras sus dedos volvieron al interior del sexo de Taylor y la lengua a su clítoris.

Sopló contra el clítoris de Taylor y se tomó el placer —y la maldad— de rozar la lengua contra el clítoris y rápidamente retroceder. También detuvo los movimientos de sus dedos dentro de la vagina.

— ¡Mierda! —Se quejó Taylor— ¡No hagas eso ahora! Te odio Laura.

Otra sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Laura quien ahora retomó únicamente los movimientos de sus dedos en el interior del sexo de Taylor.

—Puedo detenerme si es lo que… —Fue interrumpida.

— ¡Laura Prepon! —Exclamó frustrada— ¡Necesito tu puta lengua!

Laura puso fin a su juego y llevó nuevamente la lengua al clítoris de Taylor. Esta vez no vaciló, deslizó la lengua a lo largo del clítoris para luego succionar los labios vaginales de Taylor.

Sin dejar de mover los dos dedos en la vagina de Taylor, Laura incrementó el ritmo de la lengua contra el clítoris provocando que Taylor llegase al orgasmo en pocos segundos.

— ¡Oh, joder Laura! —Gimió. Sus piernas temblaban— No te detengas. ¡Ahora no!

Ordenó Taylor para seguidamente correrse.

Una de las virtudes de Laura era saber en pleno orgasmo que movimientos realizar para que el orgasmo de Taylor fuese más duradero e intenso. Y lo hizo.

Laura movió la lengua a un ritmo rápido y medianamente duro contra el clítoris de Taylor proporcionando un mayor placer para la rubia.

—Te odio Laura… —Comentó todavía con la respiración agitada después del orgasmo.

—No es cierto, y menos en estos momentos —Dijo con sonrisa traviesa mientras entre besos recorría el abdomen de Taylor hasta llegar a su boca la cual besó.

Taylor difícilmente pudo corresponder a sus besos por falta de aire.

—Ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido —Dijo entre besos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Sonrió—. Pero todavía no he terminado…

Dijo Laura quien hizo el amago de bajar sus besos pero Taylor se lo impidió agarrándole con ambas manos la cabeza reteniéndola y consiguiendo que ambas cabezas volvieran a estar a la misma altura.

—Me toca a mí —Se mordió el labio inferior al terminar la frase.

—De ninguna manera.

—Espera —Dijo Taylor volviendo a inmovilizarla cuidadosamente sin soltarle la cabeza—. Realmente necesito tocarte y jugar contigo. Hacer que te corras es uno de mis mayores placeres… —Declaró y entre besos le ganó la partida a Laura quien se mostró vulnerable mientras asimilaba sobre la marcha la confesión de Taylor. Confesión que la excitaba todavía más.

— ¿Es cierto? —Dijo tumbada boca arriba en el sofá y con el cuerpo de Taylor sobre ella.

Taylor besó el cuello de Laura mientras una de sus manos deslizaba por el hombro el tirante del sujetador de Laura.

—Sí —La besó en la boca—. Me pasa desde que me fije sexualmente en ti —Taylor hablaba mientras desvestía a Laura quien solamente se había quitado la blusa.

—Mierda… —Murmuró Laura observándola— Saber eso causa que mi excitación sea mayor.

Entre besos y mordiscos sobre los pezones de Laura, Taylor llevó las manos hasta la goma de los pantalones de Prepon para quitárselo con agilidad.

—Eso es bueno, así que disfruta…

Susurró en el oído de la morena para seguidamente llevar su boca hasta el abdomen de Laura —pasando antes pos sus pechos— y depositar allí varios besos que segundos más tarde descendieron rumbo a la entrepierna de Prepon.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo sé, ha sido un capítulo un poco largo… Espero que no tengáis ganas de matarme por ello ;) ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Modo Taylor

**Capítulo 05:** _ **"Modo Taylor"**_ **.**

Había días _—como el de hoy—_ en los que Taylor se comportaba de manera distante con el resto del mundo y eso sucedía cuando Schilling estaba en pleno momento raro _—encerrada en su planeta particular—._ Siempre que eso sucedía _,_ nadie excepto Laura podía traerla de vuelta al planeta tierra. Pero si hablar con Laura no funcionaba, a veces Uzo Aduba también lograba que Taylor abandonase su planeta.

Laura golpeó cuidadosamente la puerta del camerino de Uzo.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó desde fuera.

—Claro —Respondió Uzo.

Laura entró al camerino y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Hola chica... ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo?

—Claro Pre. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy Taylor está un poco distante y callada —informó una desanimada Laura—. Como bien sabes ese comportamiento se debe a dos razones; está preocupada por algo o simplemente necesita intimidad para pensar en sus cosas y realmente no le ocurre nada. Normalmente tú y yo somos las únicas dos personas que consiguen hacer que se libere y regrese al planeta tierra cuando está en _modo Taylor_ …

—… Abducida en su planeta particular —completó Uzo con una media sonrisa.

—Exacto —asintió Laura con la cabeza— ¿Podrías averiguar que le sucede? Por favor Uzo —pidió visiblemente preocupada—, es importante para mí saber que está pasando con Taylor. Que no se libere conmigo quiere decir que lo que le sucede está relacionado conmigo.

—Claro, hablaré con ella. Pero no te preocupes Pre —intentó animarla—, seguro que no es nada negativo.

—Eso espero. Y por favor, si lo consigues…búscame justamente después de hablar con Tay. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo haré.

—Gracias Uzo, te veo luego.

Concluyó Laura para seguidamente abandonar el camerino.

* * *

A media mañana las grabaciones que Taylor tenía que realizar se atrasaron por media hora por lo que Schilling decidió ir a la sala de espera hasta nueva orden.

Dicha sala estaba ocupada únicamente por Laura Prepon, y aunque habían más sitio libres Taylor caminó hasta el hueco libre que había junto a Prepon. Sentir la presencia de Laura a su lado calmaba cualquier inquietud.

Taylor se sentó al lado de Laura y automáticamente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de esta última y miró al frente. Aquel gestó sorprendió gratamente a Prepon quien no quiso agobiar con preguntas a Taylor. Lógicamente quería saber que le sucedía pero no quería presionarla.

— ¿Laura? —Preguntó sin mirarla ni moverse del sofá en el que ambas estaban sentadas.

—Dime.

—Necesito hablar —entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los dedos de la mano izquierda de Prepon.

—Te escucho —Dijo Laura quien con el dedo índice de la mano libre, la derecha, dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre el antebrazo derecho de Taylor.

Con la cabeza todavía apoyada en el hombro de Laura, Taylor fijó la mirada en el dedo índice con el que Laura jugaba sobre su antebrazo derecho. Sus manos permanecían entrelazadas.

—Empiezo a confundir ciertas cosas y no sé si debo dejar que fluyan o analizarlas y tomar una decisión… —declaró Taylor.

Laura tenía la mirada clavada en el mismo lugar que Schilling.

— ¿Esas cosas son relacionadas con lo que actualmente _existe_ entre tú y yo? —preguntó Laura y se mantuvo a la espera de cualquier respuesta.

—Sí.

—Entonces necesito más información al respecto. Más o menos imagino a que te refieres, pero no puedo darte mi punto de vista si desconozco tus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo en que desde hace mucho tiempo ambas tenemos una relación más allá de la simple amistad y que hemos establecido algunos sentimientos _especiales_ , cierto?

—Así es, y a mí me gusta mucho lo que existe entre nosotras dos —declaró Laura.

—A mí también.

— ¿Y entonces que es lo que perturba tus pensamientos? —quiso saber Laura todavía jugando con el antebrazo de Taylor.

—Que para mí dichos sentimientos últimamente son más y más intensos. Empiezo a agobiarme porque pase lo que pase no quiero que se rompa el vínculo que hay entre tú y yo desde hace cinco años.

Laura dejó de jugar con el antebrazo de Taylor y la miró a los ojos.

—Tay —dijo con voz dulce—, eso no va a suceder. Desde que te conocí yo también sentí algo especial por ti y a día de hoy ese sentimiento es cada vez más intenso.

Sus manos todavía seguían entrelazadas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio o solo para _salir del paso_? —preguntó Taylor un tanto confusa.

—Idiota, claro que lo digo en serio. Te quiero, y justamente eso es algo que siempre te digo pero no sé si sabes que lo digo con total honestidad —declaró—. Te quiero de verdad Taylor.

Taylor sonrió mostrándose tímida, la confesión de Prepon le encantaba.

—Yo también te quiero Laura.

Prepon sonrió de manera tierna.

—Tay…me agrada mucho escuchar que me quieres y que, al igual que yo por ti, tienes sentimientos por mí. Lógicamente es algo que ya sabía, pero que me gusta oír de tu boca.

—A mí también me agrada saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos por ti.

—Traducido a mi idioma… ¿Eso quiere decir que desde este preciso momento _dejamos_ de ser buenas amigas, para convertirnos en algo más? —Preguntó Laura con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso quiere decir que estoy esperando impaciente a que me beses para en este preciso momento hacer oficial que tengo novia.

— ¿Besarte? Por favor, sí. Lo estoy deseando…

Declaró Laura para seguidamente besar y devorar tiernamente los labios de Taylor.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. (1-2) Fanáticas de Beyoncé vs Prepon

**N/A:** Este capítulo se divide en dos partes porque si lo publico en una sola parte queda demasiado largo. Y como siempre, gracias por vuestra respuesta con cada capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 06 parte 1 de 2:** _ **"Fanáticas de Beyoncé vs Prepon".**_

Taylor fue hasta la cafetería del trabajo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Laura.

—Hola cariño —Dijo Taylor después de entrar en el comedor de la cafetería y dirigirse hasta la mesa donde Laura estaba tomando un batido y revisando parte de un guion— ¿Tienes planes para la noche del próximo sábado?

Laura levantó la vista de las hojas del guion para encontrarse con la mirada de Schilling.

—No —Respondió Laura sonriendo traviesamente—. ¿Vas a proponerme algo sucio?

—No exactamente. Como ya sabes Beyoncé dará un concierto en la ciudad y lógicamente no voy a perdérmelo. Así que… ¿Quieres ir al concierto con Uzo y conmigo? Seremos más personas pero todavía no sé quiénes son.

—No me gusta Beyoncé.

 _¿No me gusta Beyoncé?_. Se repitió Taylor para sus adentros.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Taylor quien no pudo evitar abrir la boca en forma de _O_ presa de incredulidad.

—No me gusta —repitió Laura para luego dar un sorbo a su batido.

—En primer lugar; ¿Qué? Y en segundo; ¿¡Por qué!? —Preguntó Taylor todavía sorprendida.

—Beyoncé canta muy bien y reconozco que me gusta alguna de sus canciones —explicó—. Pero eso es todo, no me llama la atención tanto como para ir a uno de sus conciertos.

—Laura… ¿Es una broma? Porque a día de hoy no conozco a nadie que no sea fan de Beyoncé —En realidad Taylor exageró un poco en su última frase pero se debía a su fanatismo por la cantante.

Laura negó con la cabeza.

—No cariño, no es broma. Agradezco la propuesta, pero no tengo pensado ir a dicho concierto. Siento informarte de que, al contrario que tú, yo no soy fan de tu querida Beyoncé —explicó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo puedes no querer acudir a uno de sus conciertos?

Preguntó Taylor a tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho y clavaba la mirada en los ojos de Laura mientras su cabeza era atacada por preguntas referente al no fanatismo de Prepon por Beyoncé.

—Hola chicas —Saludó Uzo después de entrar en la cafetería y dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban Laura y Taylor—. Natasha te busca —Dijo señalando a Laura.

— ¿Te dijo que quería? —Quiso saber Prepon.

—No —Respondió Uzo mientras analizaba a Taylor quien todavía permanecía cruzada de brazos y con rostro mustio—. ¿Qué te pasa _Tay-Tay_?

—Me pasa que Laura es una aburrida —Informó sin más.

La boca de Laura se abrió de golpe sorprendida por el comentario de Taylor.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo Laura quien enarcó una ceja y fulminó a Taylor con la mirada. Sabía por qué la rubia decía eso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó una intrigada Uzo.

—Porque Prepon no quiere ir al concierto de Beyoncé. Dice que no le gusta —Informó—. ¿¡A quien no le gusta Beyoncé!? —Preguntó siendo irónica.

De inmediato Uzo borró la sonrisa de sus labios para fulminar con la mirada a Laura.

— ¿Es una broma? —Dudó— ¡Vamos Laura! Beyoncé es la reina de la música. ¿¡En que planeta vives!?

— ¿La reina de la música? —Repitió Laura con incredulidad ante el fanatismo de Uzo—. Beyoncé canta bien y tiene algunas buenas canciones pero no es para tanto…

Declaró Prepon siendo ajena a los serios _problemas_ en los que ya estaba metida con Uzo quien era ultra fanática de Beyoncé.

Uzo se llevó la mano al pecho como si pudiese tocarse el corazón que Laura le acababa de destrozar.

—Por favor Laura, deja de hablar —Pidió Uzo—.Te tomaba por una diosa pero acaba de caérseme un mito… Está claro que no entiendes de música —comentó a la defensiva.

— ¡Lo que yo decía! —Intervino Taylor— Laura es una aburrida y desde ahora pasa a ser una inculta del mundo de la música…

Uzo asintió con la cabeza estando conforme con lo que Taylor había dicho mientras que una atónita Laura contemplaba la surrealista situación.

—Maldita sea Taylor… ¿De todas las mujeres del planeta tuviste que fijarte en alguien a quien no le gusta Beyoncé? —Preguntó Uzo renegando con la cabeza debido a su todavía incredulidad con Laura.

—Si llego a saber que no es fan de Beyoncé jamás me hubiese fijado en Prepon —Declaró Taylor sin hablar con el corazón.

Laura alzó ambas cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras no le quitaba la mirada a las dos fanáticas incondicionales de Beyoncé.

— ¿Ya habéis terminado de hablar? —Formuló de manera retórica— Porque ahora me toca hablar a mí. ¿Sabéis que dos personas ya no están invitadas a ir a mi casa esta noche para cenar Raviolis? Vosotras dos. ¡Boom, ya lo he dicho! Ahora iros a lloriquear lejos de mí.

Ahora fueron las mandíbulas de Taylor y de Uzo las que casi tocan el suelo presas de incredulidad.

— ¡No puedes dejarnos sin raviolis! —Informó Uzo incluso más _dolida_ que con el tema de Beyoncé.

—Sí que puedo —Dibujó una sonrisa triunfante—. De hecho es lo que acabo de hacer. Hasta pronto chicas… —Dijo una sonriente Laura para seguidamente abandonar el comedor e ir en busca de Natasha.

Ya sin compañía de Prepon, Uzo dirigió la mirada hasta Taylor.

—Necesito comer los raviolis caseros de Laura. Convéncela con sexo —propuso Uzo— para que esta noche yo pueda estar cenando sus deliciosos raviolis.

— ¿Convencerla con sexo? —Taylor dibujó con los labios una sonrisa traviesa— Trato hecho.

* * *

— ¿Estás bromeándome Natasha?

—No Laura. Anoche bebí más de la cuenta y no me importó cometer estupideces de las que hoy me arrepiento —Dijo sentada en el sofá de su camerino.

— ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? No soy yo a quien debes explicarle que te acotaste con una mujer.

—Te lo cuento porque eres mi amiga y necesito tu ayuda frente a Yael.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Mi ayuda frente a Yael?

Los labios de Natasha dibujaban una sonrisa de niña buena frente a la seriedad de Laura.

—Solo necesito que hagas una cosa. En el caso de que Yael te pregunte algo referente a la noche de ayer, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que ayer a las once de la noche yo todavía estaba tu casa.

—Eso es mentirle.

—Más bien es no contarle la verdad.

—O sea, mentirle —Insistió Prepon.

—Adornar la realidad.

— ¡Natasha! Eso es mentirle. No puedes meterme en esto. Yael también es mi amiga y no podré mirarla a los ojos mientras escondo tu mierda. ¡Arregla esto ya! —Ordenó molesta con la situación.

— ¡No me agobies Pre! —Pidió frustrada—Necesito tiempo para pensar y no me estás ayudando. No puedo ir hasta Yael y decirle; _"ey, me gustas pero anoche me acosté con otra mujer"_.

Ambas mujeres guardaron unos segundos de silencio los cuales Laura aprovechó para caminar a lo largo del camerino de Natasha mientras decidía si involucrarse o no con el tema.

—A ver, explícame algo —pidió Laura sentándose en el sofá del camerino—. ¿Crees que le has dado falsas ilusiones a Yael para que considere que anoche le fuiste infiel?

—No, pero sí… No lo sé —dijo confusa—. Es decir, Yael y yo tenemos sexo juntas, ambas nos gustamos y nos queremos, pero ninguna de las dos se atreve a dar el paso de comprometerse en una relación. Somos amigas con beneficios.

Laura hizo muecas que delataron sus pensamientos.

—En honor a la verdad tú estás soltera y puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero creo que estás jodida Tasho… Conozco a Yael…si no está enamorada de ti, poco le falta para estarlo.

—Ya lo sé, y por eso me arrepiento de acostarme con otra mujer. Quiero a Yael y es por eso por lo que necesito tiempo para pensar en cómo le contaré lo de anoche.

—Chica, no quiero presionarte y entiendo que necesitas tiempo para decidirte en contárselo o no, pero ten presente que me lo has contado y que Yael es mi amiga. Con esto quiero decir que si me pregunta si anoche estuviste en mi casa…responderé con la verdad.

—Está bien Pre, te entiendo. Si le dices la verdad estarás haciendo lo correcto. Perdón por ponerte en esta situación.

Natasha no estaba enfadada con Prepon porque su elección de no mentir era lógica y respetable, estaba enfadada consigo misma por acostarse con otra mujer después de estar casi dos meses hacendó vida de pareja con Yael. Aunque para ser justos, cierto es que Natasha y Yael a día de hoy todavía no se habían comprometido en una relación.

—Si aceptas un consejo… Yo en tu lugar le contaría la verdad a Yael —Dijo Laura para luego abrazar a Natasha e intentar consolarla.

* * *

 **19:30 pm** de ese mismo día.

En casa de Prepon, Taylor y Laura preparaban la cena. Pronto llegarían Uzo, Yael y Natasha.

—Laura. ¿Vamos a hacer oficial nuestra relación frente a nuestras amistades? —Preguntó mientras ayudaba a Laura con la pasta de los raviolis.

—No sé Tay. Considero que estaría bien que nuestras amigas lo sepan. Además, pasamos mucho tiempo con ellas y no podré aguantar las ganas de besarte y de ser cariñosa contigo cuando estemos delante de ellas. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Opino igual. ¿Qué te parece sí se lo decimos en la cena de esta noche?

—Me parece una buena idea —Informó Laura entusiasmada con la idea.

— ¿Cuál crees que será sus reacciones?

—Creo que ellas ya lo saben porque no son idiotas. Cualquier persona que nos conozca bien, sabe que hay algo entre tú y yo desde hace muchos años. Quizás sí les coja por sorpresa el hecho de que hemos _oficializado_ y convertido nuestra química en una relación formal lo que ya existía entre ambas.

—Amor… ¿Por qué se te pone esa tierna sonrisita cuando hablas de nuestra química? —Se burló Taylor intentando ruborizar las mejillas de Laura.

—Porque te quiero y porque me encanta nuestra química. Nunca conecté tan rápido con alguien como lo hice contigo.

—Touché —Dijo Taylor entre risas—. Te quiero, y a mí también me gusta nuestra conexión tan especial —Confesó para seguidamente besarla en los labios.

* * *

 **20:40 pm.** La cena estaba lista y solo quedaban por llegar Natasha y Uzo a casa de Prepon. Yael hacía poco más de quince minutos que había llegado.

Taylor se encontraba en la cocina preparando un postre de galletas. Mientras, Yael salió a la terraza de la casa para fumar y poder hablar con Laura quien escasos dos minutos antes había salido para lo mismo, fumar.

—Pre. ¿Has hablado hoy con Natasha? —Preguntó después de encender un cigarro.

— ¿Con Natasha? —Repitió Laura para ganar tiempo— ¿De qué? Tasho y yo no hablamos todos los días... Ni si quiera sé a lo que te refieres.

Laura no era buena mentirosa si se trataba de personas por las que sentía cariño. No podía mentirle ni ocultar un secreto a sus amistades y menos si el secreto estaba vinculado a ellas.

— ¿Qué dices Laura? —preguntó una confusa Yael ante la extraña reacción de Prepon—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas si he hablado con ella? —inquirió nerviosa.

—Lo pregunto porque Natasha lleva todo el día distante conmigo. Hoy la vi en el trabajo y la noté un poco extraña. Es más, se supone que ella y yo íbamos a venir juntas a tu casa pero a última hora me llamó para decirme que iba a demorarse y que sería mejor que yo viniese en mi coche.

— ¿Has escuchado eso? —dijo Laura intentando eludir la conversación— Taylor me está llamando —se inventó sobre la marcha—. Voy a ver que quiere, seguro que necesita ayuda en la cocina —sonrió forzadamente—. Es una excelente mujer, pero no es muy buena con la cocina. Tú quédate aquí y disfruta de todos los cigarros que quieras.

—De acuerdo…

Yael pensó que la actitud de Laura con ella estaba siendo un poco extraña pero no le dio importancia porque conocía lo perfeccionista que era Prepon con la comida cuando tenía invitados en casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** La segunda parte viene muy pronto. Gracias por leer.


	7. (2-2) Fanáticas de Beyoncé vs Prepon

**Capítulo 07 parte 2 de 2:** _ **"Fanáticas de Beyoncé vs Prepon".**_

Finalmente Uzo y Natasha llegaron a casa de Laura. Después de saludarse, y hablar entre sí de nada importante mientras tomaban una copa de vino, empezaron a cenar.

Una hora más tarde la cena había transcurrido con normalidad y ahora tomaban el postre.

Durante la cena Natasha fue quien estuvo más callada, intentaba pensar en cómo y cuándo hablaría con Yael.

— ¿Qué te pasa Tasho? —Preguntó Uzo— Has estado muy callada durante la cena.

—No me pasa nada —Respondió Natasha fingiendo su mejor sonrisa—. Hoy ha sido un largo día de grabaciones y estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

—Yo también he notado que estás un poco distante —Admitió Taylor—. Tasho. ¿Seguro que es solo cansancio?

—Sí —mintió—. Y por cierto, este postre está delicioso —Dijo Natasha para desviar la conversación.

—Te doy la razón —Dijo Uzo—. Y los raviolis estuvieron realmente buenos. Aunque no entiendo como alguien que no es fan de Beyoncé puede cocinar tan bien —Bromeó.

— ¿En serio Uzo? —Cuestionó Laura— ¿Otra vez quieres hablar de Beyoncé? —Levantó una de sus cejas.

Uzo rio al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza respondiendo así a la pregunta de Prepon.

Aunque Laura insistió en que ella recogería después de que se marcharan sus amigas, las chicas ayudaron a recoger e incluso fregar la vajilla y cubertería. Unas despejaban la mesa donde habían cenado y otras fregaban en la cocina.

Al terminar, todas volvieron a la mesa con un vaso del coctel que Yael había preparado previamente.

—Bueno chicas —Empezó Taylor—, creo que ha llegado el momento… —Dijo para seguidamente mirar a Laura y esperar su aprobación.

Laura asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo que ya sabía que iba a informar Taylor.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó Yael.

—Aunque supongo que ya os hacéis una idea porque sois nuestras amigas más íntimas… Me complace informaros de que Laura y yo estamos en una relación.

Tanto Natasha, Uso y Yael fueron gratamente sorprendidas. Las tres mujeres permanecieron unos segundos en silencio asimilando lo escuchado mientras en sus rostros se reflejaba la alegría y felicidad tras conocer la información dada por Schilling.

— ¿¡Es una broma!? —Preguntó Natasha con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—No Tasho, es verdad —Informó Laura.

— ¡Me lo imaginaba! —Dijo una alegre Yael.

— ¿Desde cuándo sois novias? —Quiso saber Uzo quien también se mostraba alegre y entusiasmada— Me refiero a novias formales —aclaró—, porque todo el mundo sabe que desde hace cinco años pasan cosas entre vosotras dos… —rio provocando las risas de Yael y Natasha.

—Idiotas… —comentó Laura de manera graciosa— Lo oficializamos hace casi…—Laura dudó y miró a Taylor— ¿Hace casi mes y medio? —consultó.

—Sí, más o menos —dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Felicidades chicas —dijo Yael—. Creo que hablo en nombre de las aquí presente al decir que nos alegramos por vosotras dos. Nos encanta la química tan especial que se creó entre vosotras desde el primer momento que os conocisteis. Os deseo lo mejor.

—Así es —Contestaron al unísono Uzo y Natasha estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Yael.

Las cuatro mujeres levantaron las copas en el centro de la mesa uniéndose a la iniciativa de Uzo para hacer un brindis.

—Por vosotras. Salud.

— ¡Salud! —Respondieron las demás al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias chicas —dijo Laura después del brindis.

—Gracias. Y espero que ciertas dos personas se animen a oficializar también otra relación… —dijo Taylor refiriéndose a Yael y Natasha.

—Calma _Tay-Tay_ , todo a su debido tiempo —dijo una sonriente Yael para seguidamente mirar a Natasha y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa acompañada de una sincera mirada.

El cargo de conciencia _—por no contarle a Yael lo sucedido anoche—_ se instaló en Natasha que difícilmente aguantó la mirada en los ojos de Yael.

—Necesito un cigarro, no tardaré en regresar…

Dijo Laura intentando hacer todo lo posible para no mostrar su frustración interna. Natasha era su amiga… Pero también lo era Yael quien con su tierna y dulce personalidad había conquistado el corazón de Laura durante estos cinco años de amistad. Prepon no estaba segura de qué hacer si llegaba el momento en el que Yael le preguntaba si era cierto que Natasha estuvo en su casa anoche.

* * *

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que está pasando? —Dijo Taylor después de ir a la terraza.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Laura… No te hagas la despistada. Te he estado observando todo el rato y sé que Natasha no es la única que está rara. Por si no lo sabes, he visto como sutilmente evitaste a Yael en más de dos ocasiones. Normalmente ella y tú habláis mucho pero hoy estás rara con ella.

Laura miró hacia la puerta corredera que comunicaba el interior de su casa con la terraza para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Al comprobar que podía hablar en total libertad con Taylor le hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Sabes algo? —Dudó.

—Lo único que sé es que ahora empiezas a preocuparme. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sé algo que no quiero contar y que me encantaría no haber sabido nunca.

— ¿Alguien se está muriendo? —preguntó horrorizada.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Taylor! ¡No, claro que no!

—Joder, mierda. Me has asustado —suspiró retomando poco a poco la calma—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que sabes?

—Esta mañana Tasho me contó algo que me desorientó.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó intrigada.

Laura negó con la cabeza poniendo cara de circunstancia.

—Lo siento cariño…secretos entre amigas.

— ¡Laura! —Se quejó como cual niña pequeña en pleno berrinche— Soy tu novia.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me cuenten secretos, pero también sabes que soy una tumba si alguien me confía algo. Lo siento Tay, pero la amistad va unida a un código llamado lealtad.

—Que te jodan Laura —se volvió a quejar, esta vez cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Vamos, no te enfades —pidió Laura para seguidamente acercarse, todavía más, de frente a Taylor y rodear su cintura con ambos brazos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de con quien estás hablando? No soy cualquiera. Soy yo, persona con la que tienes cinco años de confianza… ¿No confías en mí?

—Natasha anoche tuvo sexo con otra persona que no es Yael —informó de golpe.

Taylor abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡Que!? Mierda… ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Totalmente cierto. Tasho me pidió que si Yael me preguntaba, le mintiese diciéndole que ayer a las once de la noche Tasho estaba en mi casa y así no levantar sospechas por parte de Yael.

—Cuando Yael se enteré creo que se sentirá realmente dolida. Está enamorada de Natasha…

—Es exactamente lo que pienso yo —suspiró—. Es por eso por lo que hoy evité a Yael. No puedo mirarla a la cara mientras oculto tal cosa. Natasha es mi amiga pero Yael también lo es, no quiero estar en esta mierda de situación.

—Tranquila amor, supongo que Tasho sabrá que hacer… —Con una mano acarició cariñosamente el rostro de Laura.

En ese preciso momento Uzo llegó a la terraza.

—Siento interrumpir, pero el ambiente está un poco tenso ahí dentro…

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Taylor.

—Yael y Natasha están discutiendo. No sé de qué pero Natasha tenía los ojos llorosos… Decidí dejarlas a solas para que hablen en privado.

* * *

—Lo siento Yael… —Dijo cabizbaja— No sé qué más decir. He sido una imbécil

Yael intentaba pensar antes de reaccionar. Tenía muy presente que Natasha y ella no estaban comprometidas en una relación ni eran pareja, pero también era consciente de que desde hace unos meses se comportaban como si lo fueran y eso conlleva algunas consecuencias… Confundir la realidad.

— ¿Te buscó o la buscaste? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ambas mujeres estaban una frente a la otra y de pie junto a la mesa en la que minutos antes habían cenado.

—No te entiendo.

—Follar con Alexandra. ¿Ella te buscó a ti o tú a ella? —Hablaba en un tono de voz calmado.

— ¿Eso importa? —Preguntó Natasha.

— ¡Alexandra es tu maldita exnovia, claro que importa! No sé si la buscaste porque todavía tienes sentimientos por ella, o de lo contrario ella te buscó y tú decidiste follar sin tener en cuenta nada más que pasar un buen rato.

—Nadie buscó a nadie. Anoche nos volvimos a encontrar después de algunos años y muchas copas. Nos vimos en una fiesta y una cosa llevó a la otra… —Explicó avergonzada a la par que arrepentida.

— ¿Crees que fue sexo y nada más? ¿O crees que rencontrarte con tu ex novia hace que vuelvas a sentir cosas por ella? —Preguntó Yael sintiendo que se le desgarraba el alma con cada frase que formulaba.

—Te aseguro que solo fue sexo, eso es todo —Admitió siendo sincera.

Yael suspiró profundamente mientras caminó hasta llegar al sofá del salón y sentarse. Intentaba procesar toda la información pero simplemente se bloqueaba.

Insegura, Natasha fue hasta donde Yael y se sentó a su lado sin invadir su espacio personal.

—Yael… ¿Qué va a suceder con lo nuestro a partir de hoy?

Yael frunció el ceño.

— ¿Lo nuestro? Tú estás soltera y yo también. Me molesta lo que has hecho porque tengo sentimientos por ti y te quiero, pero no eres mi novia…no puedo reclamarte ni culparte de nada.

— ¿Me odias?

—No —Respondió sin dudarlo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar molesta?

—Nada. Pero por favor, no quiero más besos tuyos ni muestras de cariño por un tiempo. Necesito procesar lo que me has dicho.

Natasha cerró los ojos y, con los codos apoyados en ambas rodillas, se llevó las manos al rostro para taparse la cara. Su cargo de conciencia ahora era mayor. Se sentía el ser más repugnante de la tierra por hacer algo que perjudicaba a Yael, y aunque estaba arrepentida…ya era tarde.

—Mañana nos vemos en el trabajo, supongo… —Dijo Yael para seguidamente ponerse de pie— Buenas noches Tasho…

Natasha se destapó la cara y también se puso en pie.

—Por favor, no te vayas —Avanzó hasta ella.

—No quiero seguir aquí.

—Lo entiendo Yael. Pero ahora estás en caliente, no quiero que te vayas así.

—No va a pasarme nada —intentó tranquilizarla—, estoy bien. Antes me dijiste que Laura sabe todo esto, así que entenderá que me vaya sin despedirme. Mañana me disculparé con ellas por irme sin avisar.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No hace falta.

Yael no pudo contenerse y besó la mejilla de Natasha despidiéndose de ella. Seguidamente abandonó la casa de Prepon.

* * *

—Necesito un abrazo… —Dijo Natasha al salir a la terraza y tomar por sorpresa a Uzo, Taylor y Laura.

—Pero cariño… ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó justo después de abrazar a Natasha.

—Anoche me acosté con mi ex y acabo de decírselo a Yael… —Declaró entre lágrimas a tiempo que continuaba abrazada a Uzo.

Laura y Taylor se unieron al abrazo intentando animarla.

— ¿Dónde está Yael?

—Se ha ido hace unos minutos pero su coche sigue ahí fuera. ¿Puede alguien ir a ver cómo se encuentra?

—Iré yo… —Informó Prepon para seguidamente abandonar la casa.

Laura no sabía muy bien que iba a suceder, quizás Yael estaba enfadada con ella por ocultarle la información de lo sucedido entre Natasha y Alexandra.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos? —Preguntó Laura después de golpear cuidadosamente la ventanilla del coche.

Yael levantó la vista y al ver que se trataba de Prepon salió del coche.

—Natasha no es mi novia, pero… ¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerlo? —Preguntó Yael para seguidamente abrazarse a Laura y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Laura frunció el ceño sintiendo que su corazón se encogía por ver llorar a su amiga. No tenía respuesta alguna para su pregunta.

—Cálmate cielo —Pidió mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con una mano.

* * *

— ¿Ya se han ido las chicas? —Preguntó Laura cuando regresó a la casa.

—Sí —Respondió Taylor—. ¿Y Yael?

—La he tranquilizado y finalmente se ha ido a su casa. Estaba dolida pero se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que yo esperaba… ¿Cómo seguía Tasho?

—Decepcionada consigo misma.

Laura avanzó hasta el sofá del salón y se sentó.

—El amor es una mierda.

—Vaya…gracias.

Ironizó para luego sentarse al lado de Laura y apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Prepon después de acoplarse a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento Tay, no me refería al nuestro —Con las yemas de los dedos masajeó el cuero cabelludo de Schilling.

—Lo sé amor —Taylor alzó la cabeza para poder depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la morena.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Taylor celosa

**N/A:** Como siempre agradezco que leáis mis historias. También agradezco el tiempo que empleáis en comentar cada capítulo y darme vuestro punto de vista. Es algo que motiva así que gracias por ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo 08:** _ **"Taylor celosa".**_

Como cada año, hoy se celebra la gala realizada para premiar única y exclusivamente obras de teatro y a sus correspondientes actores y directores. En dicha gala Uzo Aduba recibía esta noche un premio de reconocimiento por su papel de _Solange_ en la obra teatral _The Maids_. Parte de sus amistades de _OITNB_ asistieron a dicha gala y eran; Taylor, Laura, Yael Stone, Danielle Brooks y Laverne Cox.

La gala estaba transcurriendo bien entre Laura y Taylor pero eso solo duró hasta la fiesta post gala donde estaba Ryan Coolidge, un exnovio de Laura Prepon que apareció para interrumpir la tranquilidad de Taylor...

— ¡Laurita! —Exclamó el atractivo hombre que lucía; alto, moreno y de treinta y siete años de edad.

— ¡Oh, Ryan! —Exclamó Laura al girarse y encontrarse con su exnovio.

Ambos se abrazaron cariñosamente pero con total respeto. Todo eso pasaba a seis metros de distancia de Taylor quien miraba la escena con discreción.

— ¡Me alegro tanto de volver a verte! —Declaró Ryan visiblemente feliz— ¿Cómo estás? Aunque la respuesta es lo bastante obvia… —Dijo adulando la belleza de Prepon mientras una de sus manos descansaba en la cintura de Laura.

—Detente —pidió Laura con una sonrisa en los labios—, vas a conseguir que me sonroje —Rio.

Los celos se reflejaban en el rostro de una seria Taylor quien no podía escuchar de lo que Laura y Ryan hablaban. A Taylor no le hacía ninguna gracia ver como devoraban con la mirada a su novia de aquella manera tan directa, y menos si la persona que lo hacía era uno de sus exnovios.

—Estoy con Steve y con Kat. Ven conmigo, te llevaré hasta ellos. Se pondrán felices al verte después de tantos años.

—De acuerdo, dame un segundo —Pidió Laura quien se dirigió hasta donde estaba Taylor—. Cariño, vengo en un rato, voy a ver a unos viejos amigos —Laura hizo morritos a la espera de un beso.

—Vale —Dijo Taylor para luego depositar un cariñoso beso en los labios de su novia.

* * *

Aproximadamente treinta minutos más tarde, Laura regresó donde estaban sus amigas quienes hablaban con más personas de la fiesta. Se fijó que Taylor estaba apartada del resto, de pie y tomando una copa mientras su mirada parecía perdida en ningún lugar concreto.

—Hola cariño —Dijo Laura para luego depositar un beso en el cuello de Taylor pero esta última se mostró fría y distante.

—Vaya, pero si es Laura Prepon. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta? ¿Ryan terminó de admirar tu belleza y ahora tienes un rato para mí? —El rostro de Taylor fue serio y su tono de voz delató su enfadado.

—Llevamos juntas dos horas de la gala y… —consultó la pantalla de su teléfono—, una hora y media en esta fiesta. ¿Tanto te molesta que desaparezca por treinta minutos? —Preguntó con una divertida sonrisa.

—No necesito que seas sarcástica.

—Y yo no necesito que seas celosa.

—Que te jodan Laura —Dijo sin ánimo de ofender y retiró la mirada de los ojos de Laura al terminar la frase.

— ¿Estás siendo posesiva conmigo? —Preguntó un tanto molesta— No puedes tratarme así solo por alejarme de ti treinta minutos.

Taylor regresó la mirada a los ojos de Prepon.

—No estoy siendo posesiva —mintió presa de los celos y el enfado que aún sentía—, pero recuerda que desapareciste con tu exnovio. Oh, disculpa… —rectificó utilizando la ironía—, con tu querido exnovio. Y por si se te olvidó, no has venido con él sino conmigo y las chicas.

Laura frunció los labios para callar las barbaridades que pasaron por su mente y así no aumentar la tensión del momento.

— ¡Mierda! —Se lamentó Laura por el comportamiento de su novia—. Celos y posesión. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—No estoy de humor para tus adivinanzas.

—Significa que si quieres seguir hablando conmigo será mejor que te des una vuelta, te calmes y cambies tu actitud. Sabes perfectamente que lo que más odio en una relación es la combinación de celos y la maldita posesión sobre mí.

Sin decir nada, Taylor le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella. Laura siguió con la mirada a Taylor quien se reunió con el resto de amigas.

* * *

Media hora más tarde el grupo de seis amigas se despidió de algunos conocidos que estaban en la fiesta y luego abandonaron el interior del recinto para reunirse en el parking.

—Tay, espera —Pidió Laura separándose del grupo para alcanzar a Taylor que se había adelantado al resto.

Taylor ignoró a Prepon y continuó caminando rumbo al parking.

Finalmente Laura alcanzó a Taylor y siguió su ritmo caminando a su lado.

—Cariño. ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

—Es obvio que sí —Respondió Taylor sin mirarla.

Laura la agarró de la mano consiguiendo que Taylor dejase de caminar y poder quedar frente a ella. El resto de mujeres las superó y las dejó atrás.

—Yo no hice nada para que estés molesta conmigo.

Taylor sonrió de manera sarcástica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que no hacer nada es permitir que tu ex te toque la cintura y te coma con la mirada? —Cuestionó— ¿En serio lo crees, Laura?

— ¿De verdad estás celosa por eso? Vamos Tay, eso ni siquiera es un motivo para ponerte celosa. Yo soy cariñosa con un montón de gente. Ryan y yo somos exnovios pero no significa que al verlo quiera fallármelo o empezar una relación con él.

—Ya lo sé Laura, confió en ti. Pero me molesta que ese tipo te toque y te mire de esa manera. Quizás tengas razón y me esté comportando de manera posesiva…pero yo soy tu novia. Solo yo puedo poner mis manos en tu maldita cintura o devorarte con la mirada.

La sonrisa de Laura contrastaba con la seriedad de Taylor.

— ¿Quieres que hable con Ryan y le diga que no puedo volver a verlo porque mi novia se pone celosa de él?

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Taylor para retomar el paso y dejar atrás a Prepon quien se reía a carcajadas.

—Espera cariño —pidió sin dejar de reírse—, estamos hablando —la siguió.

—Gracias por acompañarme en esta noche —Agradeció Uzo cuando las seis amigas se reunieron en el parking.

—No hay de qué Uzo. Te mereces el premio con el que han valorado el esfuerzo y trabajo que has hecho para la obra de teatro. Enhorabuena y que vengan muchos más —Deseó Taylor para luego abrazarse a Uzo.

Al abrazo se unieron todas; Laura, Laverne, Danielle y Yael.

—Gracias nuevamente —dijo Uzo todavía abrazadas a sus amigas.

Laura aprovechó el abrazo para con una mano apretujar una de las nalgas de Taylor.

— ¡Laura! —exclamó Taylor.

—Disculpa cariño —Se excusó Laura aguantando la risa—. Creí que esa era tu espalda.

El abrazo llegó a su fin cuando el grupo se despidió y cada quien se montó en el coche con el que volvería a su casa. Laura y Taylor habían ido al evento juntas en el coche de Prepon por lo que juntas abandonaron el parking rumbo a la casa de Laura donde pasarían juntas la noche. Ambas llevaban dos semanas durmiendo juntas casi todas las noches. A veces dormían en casa de Schilling y otras en la de Prepon.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa Laura fue la que tardó más en desmaquillarse. Mientras, Taylor la esperaba acostada en la cama.

—Listo —Dijo Laura después de aparecer en el dormitorio. Caminó hasta la cama y se metió bajo las sabanas. Dirigió la mirada hasta los ojos de Taylor.

—Buenas noches —Dijo Taylor para luego intentar girarse aunque no con mucho éxito…

—Ey, ey, ey —Laura puso una mano en la cintura de la rubia impidiendo que le diese la espalda—. ¿No tengo un beso de buenas noches?

—Dile a Ryan que te lo dé. Estará encantado de venir corriendo a por ti.

Laura sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—No me dio tiempo a guardar su nuevo número de teléfono… Estábamos ocupados en otras cosas —Bromeó.

Taylor la fulminó con la mirada desaprobando la broma de su novia.

—Que te jodan Prepon. Lo digo en serio.

Laura volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Puedes joderme tú? —sonrió con picardía.

—No te lo mereces. Y ahora cierra la boca, tengo sueño y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar.

— ¡Tay! —se quejó—. Dame un beso —pidió—. Llevas sin besarme desde al menos hace tres horas.

—Me abandonaste por un rato en la fiesta. Si quieres un beso, bésame tú.

Con el brazo que Laura todavía tenía en la cintura de Taylor tiró de ella consiguiendo juntarla un poco más contra su cuerpo y así estar cerca de su boca. Pegó sus labios a los de Schilling y la besó.

Taylor correspondió el beso acompañado de una tierna caricia en la mejilla de la morena.

* * *

 **N/A:** Voy a trabajar en otro capítulo donde los celos (no sé de quién) sean más intensos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Jugar sucio

**Capítulo 09:** _ **"Jugar sucio".**_

Con motivo de su cumpleaños, Laverne Cox invitó a Laura y Taylor —entre tantas otras personas— a su casa del campo. Allí pasarían el fin de semana celebrando el cumpleaños de Laverne hasta el domingo por la noche que cada quien regresaría a sus hogares.

 **Viernes. 21:00h. pm.**

—He quedado maravillada con lo grande que es esta casa —Admitió Taylor sentada en los asientos del jardín.

—También yo —Dijo Natasha sentada junto a Taylor y Laverne—, y con el número de dormitorios que tiene… —Seis—. Es preciosa, me encanta.

—Gracias chicas. Y hablando de cosas que te encantan… Yael está a punto de llegar —Informó Laverne quien divertida miraba a Natasha.

—Lo sé, y estoy nerviosa. Tengo muchas ganas de convivir con ella hasta el domingo.

— ¿Lleváis sin hablar desde la cena en casa de Laura? —preguntó una sorprendida Laverne quien estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Solo nos saludamos de manera cordial cuando coincidimos en el trabajo. Yael necesita tiempo y no quiero agobiarla.

—Pero ha pasado una semana desde la cena —recordó Taylor.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy nerviosa. Después de nuestra conversación en casa de Laura hoy va a ser la primera vez que Yael y yo pasemos las veinticuatro horas en el mismo lugar. Ojala que la estancia aquí sirva para que Yael vuelva a estar cómoda conmigo.

* * *

 **21:30h. pm.**

Laura vio como Taylor estaba sentada sola y alejada del resto de invitados y decidió aprovechar la ocasión. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la rubia y luego rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de Taylor.

— ¿Estás mimosa? —Preguntó Taylor al tiempo que rodeó la cintura de Laura con ambos brazos.

—Un poco —Respondió para luego cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Taylor.

Con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Laura y con la otra hacía lo mismo en la espalda de la morena.

—Me encanta cuando te muestras así —confesó Taylor.

—Y a mí me encanta cuando masajeas mi cabeza de esa manera.

Por sorpresa Laura atacó con traviesos besos el cuello de Taylor.

—No Laura…detente —pidió moviendo la cabeza para liberarse de los besos que le provocaban cosquillas y algo más.

Laura sonrió y lejos de detenerse continuó besando lentamente el cuello de la rubia.

— ¿Qué te pasa Tay? —preguntó con cierta maldad.

Ahora fue Taylor quien buscó el oído de Laura para hablar en susurro.

—Estamos delante de toda la gente. No juegues sucio porque prometo que te lo devolveré.

La sonrisa de Laura creció y sus manos se colaron bajo la blusa de Taylor para acariciar su espalda.

—Cariño, no estoy jugando sucio —mintió—, tan solo beso y acaricio sin ninguna maldad a mi querida novia. Además, nadie nos mira, están entretenidos bebiendo y bailando… —volvió a besar el cuello de Taylor depositando algún que otro provocador mordisco.

— ¿Sabes que tu travieso tono de voz te deja en evidencia? —intentó alejar su cuello de la juguetona boca de Laura.

Con ambas manos, Prepon agarró la cabeza de Taylor y cuidadosamente la inmovilizó para besarla en la boca.

—Tay. ¿No te gustan mis besos? —Sonrió con maldad para seguidamente morderse el labio inferior de manera sensual.

Taylor sintió un placentero cosquilleo en su entrepierna y de inmediato supo que estaba perdida…Laura había despertado su excitación.

—Te odio Laura —Taylor puso una mano tras la cabeza de su novia y la atrajo contra sí para besarla con frenesí.

—Vámonos a otra parte. Quiero intimidad para poder follarte —declaró en el oído de Taylor para seguidamente morderle el lóbulo de la oreja provocando un breve gemido en la rubia.

—Levántate, sé dónde podemos ir… —Informó Schilling entusiasmada con la idea.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta el interior de la casa. Bajaron unas escaleras y se adentraron en el sótano de la casa de Laverne.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó Laura presa de la fascinación por lo que sus ojos vieron en aquel sótano— ¿Por qué yo no conocía la existencia de este _sótano-sala_ de cine?

—Laverne me hizo una guía turística por aquí abajo cuando tú estabas cocinando —Informó al tiempo que contemplaba la cara de sorpresa de Laura.

— ¿Y a que esperabas para mostrármelo? ¿Sabes todo lo que se puede hacer aquí sin ser interrumpidas en horas? —Preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo a la sala.

Taylor sorprendió a Laura por la espalda cuando la besó en la nuca y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos.

—Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí… —Susurró en su oreja derecha.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Laura al sentir el cálido aliento de Taylor contra su oreja. Sin más dilación se giró para encontrarse de frente con Taylor y besarla.

Con ambas manos Laura atrapó la cintura de la rubia y caminando la dirigió hasta uno de los sillones en el que más tarde se tumbó llevándose con ella a Taylor consiguiendo tenerla sobre su cuerpo.

Entre besos Taylor llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Laura por encima del pantalón vaquero y masajeó su sexo. Segundos más tarde Taylor repitió la acción pero lo hizo bajo la ropa interior de la morena sin tan siquiera desabrochar la cremallera ni el botón del vaquero.

—Uhmmm —gimió Laura al sentir la mano de Taylor directamente con su sexo. Llevó una mano hasta el trasero de Schilling y le apretó una nalga mientras le besaba la boca.

Taylor frotó con tres dedos el clítoris de Laura para finalmente llevar la mano hasta la entrada del sexo de Prepon pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

Por falta de aire Laura no pudo corresponder los besos que Taylor le daba y se vio obligada a separar ambas bocas.

— ¿Qué pasa Laura? —Entonó con voz malvada al tiempo que movía los dedos alrededor de la entrada del sexo de Laura — ¿Todo bien? —mordió el cuello de Laura al terminar de hablar.

Laura contrajo los músculos de su vagina cuando Taylor vaciló nuevamente con penetrarla.

—No seas mala… Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa —declaró Laura quien entre besos seguía a la espera de la deseada penetración por parte de su novia.

—Te falta el aire, si quieres podemos hacer una pausa —Sonrió dejando al descubierto su picardía.

— ¿Quieres jugar sucio? De ser así tienes las de perder, recuerda que soy buena a la hora de torturarte —Advirtió Laura.

— ¿Estás segura? —Retó Taylor y volvió a vacilar unos segundos más pero finalmente introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de Laura tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¡Mierda Tay! —Gimió roncamente.

Entre jadeos, Laura llevó sus manos al borde elástico del leggins de Taylor tirando de él _—y del tanga—_ para poder introducir una mano en su entrepierna.

— ¡Uhmm Laura! —Gimió sintiendo el placer provocado por los dedos de Prepon jugando contra su clítoris.

Laura detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para girar y conseguir quedar sobre el cuerpo de Taylor cambiando posiciones. Con ambas manos Laura deslizó el leggins y el tanga de la rubia y tiró las prendas al suelo. Seguidamente buscó una mejor posición entre las piernas de Taylor y comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

—Si no recuerdo mal… —dijo Laura hablando entre besos—, alguien intentó retarme hace tan solo unos segundos… ¿Sigue en pie en tu jueguito que tanto odio?

—Para ser justas…empezaste tú sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí y besarme de manera provocativa delante de todo el mundo —Recordó para seguidamente deshacerse de la blusa de Laura y tirarla a cualquier parte.

Laura rio maliciosamente.

—Buen punto…

Prepon se deshizo de la blusa de Taylor y le bajó el sujetador dejando al descubierto sus pechos. A continuación aplanó la lengua contra el erecto pezón de Taylor para luego atraparlo con los diente. Taylor gime y se mueve bajo su boca. Sus gemidos no eran de dolor, eran placer. La espalda de Taylor se arqueó y su boca pidió más.

—Te necesito entre mis piernas —Declaró con deseo.

Sin más dilación, Laura depositó varios besos en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos y poco a poco llegó hasta su sexo.

Con los dedos, Laura, separó los labios y besó su clítoris, en ocasiones lo atrapó y succionó volviendo loca a Taylor quien gemía y contraía los músculos vaginales

— ¡Joder, sí! —Gimió Taylor cuando la lengua de Laura entró en contacto directo con su clítoris.

Introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de Taylor moviéndolos a un ritmo medio y sin descuidar el trabajo en el clítoris.

Taylor clavó las uñas contra el sillón intentado aferrarse a cualquier cosa.

Los minutos pasaban y el placer en Taylor se hizo más que evidente. Laura alternó los movimientos de la lengua para que el placer no se convirtiese en molestia.

— ¡Uhmmm Laura! Voy a correrme —declaró con voz entrecortada.

Taylor movió sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo e inmediatamente Laura aumentó la velocidad del movimiento de la lengua sobre su clítoris sabiendo que el orgasmo era inminente.

— ¡Por favor, Laura! —Pidió entre gemidos— ¡No te detengas ahora!

Taylor arqueó la espalda y lo siguiente que sintió fue un profundo orgasmo. Laura tuvo que sostener los muslos de Taylor con ambas manos para que esta última no entorpeciera lo que la lengua estaba consiguiendo.

Con la lengua, Laura limpió absolutamente todos los restos de flujos procedentes del interior de Taylor y besando su cuerpo se incorporó hasta quedar cara a cara con Schilling.

—Me encanta cuando te centras en mi clítoris… —Admitió entre besos— Ahora me toca a mí, no puedo esperar para devolvértelo…

Informó al tiempo que cambiaba de posiciones quedando sobre Laura.

* * *

 **22:15h. pm.**

— ¿Habéis tenido sexo aquí? —Preguntó Laura— Mierda Tasho…a mí ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza tener sexo en una casa ajena… —dijo intentando sonrojar a su amiga.

Taylor arqueó ambas cejas presa de incredulidad.

— ¿En serio, Laura? —Preguntó Taylor dispuesta a recordarle lo que había pasado hacía escasa una hora en el la sala de cine situada en el sótano.

—Taylor, cariño mío…no interrumpas a Tasho…

—Fue sexo de reconciliación —Explicó Natasha—. Da igual donde se tenga —sonrió de manera picara—, lo que cuenta es que gracias a eso Yael y yo volvemos a estar bien. Y por cierto, estás mintiendo Prepon. Por si se te olvidó te recuerdo que Taylor y tú habéis tenido sexo en mi casa.

Laura sonrió recordando dicho momento.

—Hablemos de lo que realmente importa… —dijo Taylor cambiando de tema— ¿Yael y tú volvéis a ser amigas-novias?

—Sí —informó Natasha con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿¡Taylor!? —Preguntó un individuo mostrándose confuso y entusiasmado a partes iguales.

Taylor giró la cabeza y a menos de un metro de distancia vio a la persona de la cual procedía aquella voz tan familiar.

— ¡Randy! —Exclamó una contenta Taylor quien sin pensarlo avanzó y saltó sobre Randy para abrazarse a él.

Laura contempló la escena siendo sorprendida con la efusividad con la que Taylor y Randy se saludaron…


	10. Prepon vs celos

**N/A: Este capítulo es la continuación del capítulo número nueve.**

* * *

 _— ¡Randy! —Exclamó una contenta Taylor quien sin pensarlo avanzó y saltó sobre Randy para abrazarse a él._

 _Laura contempló la escena siendo sorprendida con la efusividad con la que Taylor y Randy se saludaron…_

 **Capítulo 10:** _ **"Prepon vs celos".**_

Laura no sabía muy bien de qué manera comportarse con aquella situación. Prepon no solía ser una persona celosa pero las cosas en su vida últimamente habían cambiado un poco. Estaba descubriendo en sí cosas que desconocía, como por ejemplo los celos con Taylor.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó una sonriente y feliz Taylor cuando el abrazó entre ella y Randy había llegado a su fin— ¿Y desde cuando conoces a Laverne?

—Soy amigo de Laverne desde hace aproximadamente un año. Ayer llegué a la ciudad y, aprovechando que por trabajo tenía que visitar mi ciudad natal, no quise perderme el cumpleaños de Laverne —Explicó Randy con una sonrisa en sus labios causada por el reencuentro con Schilling.

—No te he visto durante toda la fiesta —preguntó Taylor para seguidamente caer en la cuenta que Randy talvez llegó cuando ella estaba con Laura en la sala de cine.

Taylor y Randy no se veían desde hace al menos cuatro años. Ambos se conocieron en el colegio y establecieron una buena amistad que a día de hoy seguía permaneciendo. Actualmente no hablaban ni se veían todo lo que quisieran porque vivían en distintas ciudades y porque Randy era arquitecto cosa que le obligaba a viajar fuera del país por largos meses e incluso años.

Natasha primero analizó al completo el atractivo y musculoso cuerpo de Randy para luego tomar la iniciativa de presentarse.

—Hola, soy Natasha. Una amiga de Tay.

—Y yo soy Laura, su novia —Dijo Prepon sumándose a la iniciativa de Natasha. Aunque ella no lo solo por ser cortes, también para marcar territorio—. Novia de Taylor, no de Natasha —Explicó con una irónica sonrisa.

Randy sonrió. Como no era ciego también contempló brevemente el atractivo de Laura y Natasha.

—Yo soy Randy —se presentó—. Y estoy encantado de conoceros chicas —dijo después de estrechar las manos de Natasha y de Laura a modo de saludo.

—Nunca había oído hablar del atractivo Randy —aduló Natasha quien por naturaleza se veía atraída sexualmente con el físico musculoso de las personas independientemente de su sexo.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco había oído hablar de ti —comentó una _¿celosa?_ Laura quien estaba situada al lado de Taylor, y frente a Randy.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Taylor con ambas—, con tanta emoción se me olvidaron las presentaciones. Randy y yo somos amigos de la infancia y no nos vemos desde hace cuatro años.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido —comentó él—. La antigua y adolescente Taylor solía romper los corazones de las mujeres y de los hombres a los que se ligaba para luego abandonar sin piedad alguna, y ahora… ¿Te has comprometido en una relación estable? —Randy rio burlonamente— Me alegro por ello.

—Estás exagerando —dijo Taylor dando un leve golpe en el brazo de Randy a modo de juego—. Yo no era tan ligona —una sonrisa en los labios de Taylor delataba su timidez al recordar los viejos tiempos

Laura estaba confusa… Según Taylor, la última vez que ella y Randy se vieron fue hace cuatro años... ¿Entonces por qué estaba siendo testigo de la buena química que existía entre Taylor y su amigo a pesar tantos años sin contacto? Se preguntó Laura para sus adentros

— _¡Todos a la mesa del jardín!_ —Se escuchó a lo lejos— _Es hora de soplar las velas y partir la tarta._

Casi al mismo tiempo, Natasha, Randy y Taylor comenzaron a caminar para ir hasta dicha mesa. Al avanzar Taylor se percató de que Laura no lo hacía. Retrocedió hasta llegar a Prepon.

—Cariño —Dijo Taylor—. ¿Vamos?

— ¿Alguna vez pasó algo más que una amistad entre tú y Randy? —quiso saber una seria Prepon.

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Taylor.

— ¿Sexo con Randy? —Sonrió— No, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Estás segura? —cuestionó— Porque para haber sido solo amigos es un poco rara la forma en la que le saludaste, la forma en la que él te mira y la estúpida sonrisa que se dibuja en tus labios desde que lo viste… No sé…

— ¿No sabes qué? —Taylor frunció el ceño— Habla claro, Laura. ¿Insinúas que Randy me gusta?

—Solo digo que no es normal la manera en la que corriste a sus brazos para saludarle. Y para colmo nunca antes escuché hablar de él… ¿Por qué? ¿Algo que ocultarme?

Taylor se mostró sorprendida, cada frase de Laura le parecía más sorprendente que la anterior.

— ¿En serio estamos teniendo esta absurda conversación? —preguntó aún confusa y empezando a enfadarse con su novia— ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, Laura!? ¿Por qué razón debería querer ocultarte algo? No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Yo tampoco entiendo nada. Yo no saludo a mis amigos de la infancia tirándome a sus brazos y mucho menos después de cuatro años sin tener relación alguna…

Taylor se limitó a sonreír irónicamente y a renegar en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza presa de incredulidad, jamás había visto a Laura tan celosa.

— ¿Estás celosa de Randy? —dibujó una breve e irónica sonrisa— ¡Vamos! Es un viejo amigo al que le tengo cariño, eso es todo. ¿Crees que yo sería tu novia si sentiría algo por Randy?

Laura frunció los labios y enarcó una ceja.

—No lo sé Taylor, dímelo tú.

—En primer lugar; a día de hoy no te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí, y en segundo lugar; tu comportamiento está siendo una mierda —informó molesta.

Seguidamente Taylor se giró y comenzó a caminar para ir junto al resto de invitados. Laura la siguió y al superarla se interpuso en su camino consiguiendo que Schilling se detuviera.

—Estamos hablando.

—No tengo nada más que hablar contigo por hoy —al terminar de hablar intentó caminar, Laura volvió a interponerse en su camino pero esta vez Taylor se salió con la suya y la dejó atrás.

Finalmente Laura y Taylor _—cada quien por separado—_ se reunieron en la zona del jardín donde los invitados cantarían y Laverne soplaría las velas.

* * *

 **24:45h.**

Yael fue a los asientos del jardín donde estaba sentada únicamente Laura. Dichos asientos estaban situados a unos diez metros de distancia de la zona habilitada para bailar.

—Hola Pre —Dijo Yael después de sentarse— ¿Quieres quitar ya esa cara de seria? Randy es solo un amigo de Taylor. No tienes nada por lo que temer.

—No temo nada —Dijo Laura sin resultar convincente—. Pero ha pasado casi dos horas desde que Randy llegó a la fiesta y Taylor no se separa de él. Cada vez que los veo están riendo y siendo muy felices juntos. Parece que mi novia solo tiene ojos y tiempo para su amigo… —dijo con cierto tono celoso— Quizás Taylor se olvidó de que yo existo y me abandonó por él.

Yael rio con la última frase de Laura.

—Taylor no te abandonó por Randy, pero hace cuatro años que ambos no se ven y encima Randy tiene que marcharse al aeropuerto en menos de una hora para subirse a un avión. Taylor tan solo aprovecha las pocas horas poniéndose al día con su amigo de la infancia. No te sientas celosa, Randy es solo es un amigo y tú su novia de la cual está realmente enamorada.

—No estoy celosa… —dijo Laura intentando auto convencerse.

—Hola… —dijo Taylor y, a pesar de que seguía pensando que Laura se comportó como una imbécil horas atrás, se sentó a su lado con la intención de hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas.

—Voy a buscar a Tasho —dijo Yael—, nos vemos luego.

Cuando Yael las dejó a solas, Taylor se juntó todavía más a Laura, tanto que ambas caderas entraron en contacto.

—Deberíamos hablar, ¿no crees? —Preguntó mirando los ojos de Laura siendo correspondida.

— ¿Ahora? Está bien, pero no quisiera interrumpir nada entre tú y Randy. Llevas dos horas pegada a él…regresa a su lado, tal vez está asustado y llorando en cualquier esquina porque te separaste de él por dos minutos… —Ironizó Laura.

Taylor tenía que aceptarlo, Laura había resultado graciosa al hablar bajo los efectos de sus celos.

—Vamos Laura —pidió—, deja a un lado tu orgullo. Estoy aquí a pesar de tu ridículo comportamiento hace unas horas.

—Si esperas a que te pida perdón, déjame informarte de que pierdes el tiempo —alejó la mirada de los ojos de Taylor—. E insisto, ve junto a Randy, seguro que te extraña —su tonó de voz delataron los celos que seguía sintiendo.

Taylor estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con Laura y su orgullo, con lo que mantuvo la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba.

—Randy se fue hace veinte minutos —informó—, así qué… ¿Podemos hablar ya como dos adultas?

En lo más profundo de su ser, Laura sonreía y respiraba aliviada. Randy no estaba en la fiesta y eso significaba no tener que compartir más a su novia con él.

Laura llevó su mirada a los ojos de Taylor.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De tu comportamiento. Me molestó que desconfiaras de mí incluso cuando yo te estaba diciendo que entre Randy y yo jamás hubo algo más que una amistad. ¿Por qué me cuestionaste poniendo en duda mi palabra?

Laura hizo el amago de responder pero sobre la marcha cambió de opinión y guardó silencio.

—Te hice una pregunta —insistió Taylor—. Somos una pareja, ¿cierto? Entonces adelante, te escucho sin juzgarte. Pero necesito una explicación.

Laura suspiró profundamente y esta vez sí declaró sus pensamientos.

—Porque me molesta compartirte con alguien. ¿Contenta? Ahí lo tienes, ya lo dije —Laura habló rápido y seguido—. ¿Me comporté como una imbécil contigo? Sí, lo admito…pero no quiero que nadie, excepto yo, te haga reír de esa manera. Cuando lo saludaste parecías una tonta quinceañera frente al chico que le gusta.

— ¿En serio te comportaste así por ese motivo? —sonrió burlándose de ella—. Laura, nadie puede superar la manera en la que tú me haces reír y conseguir que me olvide del mundo —admitió—. Y tal vez si parecía una tonta cuando me reencontré con Randy, pero llevo cuatro años sin verlo y me hizo mucha ilusión reencontrarme con él después de tantos años.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Laura—. No me gusta saber eso. Es más, considero esta conversación innecesaria si terminas hablando de lo ilusionada que quedaste al verlo…

Taylor sonrió tiernamente. Se pegó a Laura _—más si cabe—_ y puso sus piernas sobre los muslos de Prepon.

—Escucha Laura, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. En mi niñez y adolescencia Randy jamás me gustó, tampoco ahora. Es guapo y el color azul de sus ojos me encanta, pero para mí sus ojos son solo eso, belleza… En cambio miro tus ojos y no solo me parecen hermosos, tú me miras y consigues despertar en mí ciento de cosas maravillosas. Cariño, te quiero únicamente a ti.

Laura no era una persona de llorar fácilmente, pero la confesión de Taylor consiguió emocionarla. Prepon seguía en silencio porque realmente lo necesitaba, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta mientras su corazón latía velozmente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Taylor burlándose de ella— ¿Eres tú quien necesita ir a una esquina para llorar de la emoción? —con el dedo índice jugueteaba primero en la nariz y luego en el cuello de Laura causándole cosquillas.

—Que te den, idiota —dijo entre risas y sin ofenderla. Agarró el dedo de Taylor consiguiendo que dejase de hacerle cosquillas—. Yo también te quiero Tay. Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento al cuestionarte y también te pido disculpas si te ofendí.

—No me ofendiste cariño, todo está bien —dijo Taylor para luego juntar su boca a la de Laura y besarla tiernamente.

— ¿Nos reconciliamos como lo hicieron Yael y Tasho? —propuso Laura con voz picara e intenciones traviesas.

—Depende… ¿Podré gritar el nombre de Randy entre gemidos? —Taylor aguantó la risa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Está bien, me conformaré contigo y tu nombre… —bromeó y luego la besó.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Creo que con el siguiente capítulo voy a tardar un poco…


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** El trabajo me está robando la mayoría del tiempo libre y quiero pedir disculpas por no poder actualizar ni poder escribir capítulos más largos. Escribo en los pocos ratos que puedo por lo que espero que podáis entenderme.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** _ **: "**_ _ **Ashleigh".**_

En uno de los descansos de grabaciones, parte de las actrices de _OITNB_ se reunió en el baño del trabajo y aprovecharon para hablar. Laura fue de las ultimas en llegar al baño pero una vez allí depositó toda su atención en Taylor percatándose de la ausencia de su novia en la conversación del resto de compañeras. Prepon avanzó hasta Schilling _—quién estaba en la zona del lavamanos, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—_ y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Cariño, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó aprovechando que el resto de mujeres hablaba entretenidamente entre sí.

—Sí —Mintió Taylor sin mirar a su novia. Su comportamiento fue frío.

Laura alzó ambas cejas presa de incredulidad.

— ¿Segura?

—No quiero que me hables Laura. Y ahora apártate de mí —pidió en un tono de voz normal.

Intrigada y más sorprendida que antes, Laura quiso indagar. Lejos de apartarse, se acercó todavía más a Taylor y bajó el tono de su voz para crear intimidad entre ambas.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te hable? —preguntó con cierta preocupación. En ningún momento dejó de mirar los ojos de Taylor que ahora también la miraban a ella.

—Tampoco me apetece escuchar tu voz en lo que resta del día.

Laura se mostró pensativa por varios segundos.

— ¿Recuerdas que Piper y Alex son novias? —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente para burlarse de ella— Tenemos que grabar juntas y eso significa que tengo que hablarte al menos en dos escenas más —intentaba molestarla en juego—. Me temo decirte que seguirás escuchando mi voz por un buen rato.

Taylor se percató de la diversión en las palabras de Laura y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Primero; deja de hacerte la graciosa conmigo porque estoy enfadada contigo —advirtió—, y segundo; ya que es inevitable seguir escuchando tu voz por hoy, háblame única y exclusivamente cuando el guion lo requiera, es decir…interpretando a Alex Vause.

Laura volvió a sonreír dejando al descubierto la diversión que le provocaba la situación.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo para luego carraspear la garganta— Ey, Pipes. ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

—Laura… ¿Te crees muy graciosa verdad? —volvió a fulminarla con la mirada.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Laura deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Taylor hasta llegar a su trasero y depositar ambas manos en sus nalgas consiguiendo unir todavía más ambos cuerpos.

— ¿Necesito disculparme contigo por algo? —susurró en el oído de Taylor mientras caminaba.

No podía ocultarlo…a Taylor le encantaba que Laura la sujetara de esa manera pero, todavía estaba enfadada con Prepon, no iba a dejar su orgullo de lado tan rápido.

— ¿Recuerdas cuál es la siguiente escena que tienes que grabar? —dijo Taylor sin descruzar los brazos.

Laura hizo memoria y aunque al principio dudó, finalmente decidió compartir con Taylor lo primero que pasó por su mente.

— ¿Mi escena con Ashleigh? —preguntó confusa.

Ashleigh Sumnerera la actriz que interpretaba el personaje de; _Sylvia,_ la exnovia de Alex Vause.

—Bingo para Prepon —ironizó.

Laura sonrió burlándose de Schilling.

— ¿Eso es lo que te pasa? Entonces acompáñame…

Sin soltar el trasero de Taylor, Laura caminó hacia adelante obligando a la rubia también a caminar hasta la cabina de uno de los baños.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás siendo guiada por Prepon.

—Voy a hacer que se esfumen todas tus inquietudes —dijo Laura para luego depositar breves pero seguidos besos en el cuello de Taylor sin dejar de caminar.

Taylor descruzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Laura para no caerse en caso de tropezar ya que caminaba sin poder ver el camino.

—Laura, vas a conseguir que me caiga...

Guiadas por Laura, ambas mujeres entraron hasta la cabina del baño más apartado del resto de mujeres. Una vez dentro, Laura acorraló a Taylor contra la pared del baño y pegó por completó su cuerpo al de Taylor.

—Cariño, no puedes enfadarte conmigo —inició Laura—. No soy yo quien escribe los guiones de la serie. Además, no será la primera vez que grabo con Ashleigh.

—Lo sé, pero sí será la primera vez que grabas una escena de sexo con ella y yo voy a estar viéndolo todo —dijo desanimada.

Las manos de Laura ahora descansaban en la cintura de Taylor.

— ¿Qué importa eso? Sabes que es solo trabajo, tú mejor que nadie conoces como funciona esta profesión.

—No me agrada que manosees a otra persona que no soy yo. Confió en tu profesionalidad como actriz, pero es incómodo para mí ver como grabas ese tipo de escenas.

—Te prometo que no voy a disfrutar mientras finjo tener sexo con Ashleigh —bromeó.

—Eso espero, de lo contrario nuestra relación termina para siempre —amenazó con voz seria—. Es más, prométeme algo.

— ¿El qué? —quiso saber Laura.

—Vas a concentrarte mejor que nunca para no cometer fallos y hacer la escena de una solo una toma.

Laura rio.

—De acuerdo, te prometo que si la escena tiene que repetirse no será culpa mía.

—Bien. Ahora cierra la puerta, bésame y aprovechemos el tiempo de descanso que nos queda…

Laura no dudó en acatar las órdenes de Taylor. Cerró la puerta de la cabina del baño y luego volvió a juntarse a la rubia besándola ansiosamente.

—Tay…nada de gemidos en voz alta, recuerda que no estamos solas.

—Veré que puedo hacer… —dijo para seguidamente morder y estirar el labio inferior de Laura.

A continuación, Taylor cambió de posiciones y esta vez fue ella quien acorraló a Laura contra la pared del baño. Con los dedos de una mano tiró del elástico de los pantalones de Laura y llevó la mano libre dentro de la ropa interior de la morena entrando en contacto con el clítoris de Prepon.

—Oh, mierda… —dijo Laura disfrutando del movimiento que Taylor hacía con los dedos sobre su clítoris.

—Shh, recuerda lo de no gemir en voz alta —sonrió maliciosamente burlándose de Laura.

—Que te den… —con los dientes atrapó el labio inferior de Taylor para seguidamente besarla y ahogar sus gemidos en la boca de Schilling.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la brevedad del capítulo. Como comenté al inicio, no tengo mucho tiempo así que no puedo saber cuándo tendré preparado el nuevo capítulo.


	12. Muchos meses

**Capítulo 12:** _ **"Muchos meses"**_ **.**

 _— ¿¡Seis meses seguidos!? —Exclamó una enfadada Taylor._

— _Por favor Taylor, trata de calmarte. Te repito que hasta ahora no hay nada decidido. Digamos que es solo una propuesta._

— _¡Seis malditos meses Laura! ¿¡Entiendes lo que eso significa!?_

— _Lo sé, es complicado pero no tengo otra opción —Dijo Laura tratando de explicarse._

— _¿¡Estás hablando en serio!? —espetó furiosa e incrédula— ¿No tienes otra opción? ¿¡Y que pasa conmigo!? ¿¡Se te olvida que somos pareja!? ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra relación durante ese tiempo?._

Por separado Laura y Taylor acudieron a las oficinas de Netflix. Allí tenían varias entrevistas que realizar con motivo de la serie **OITNB**.

La tercera, y última, entrevista tardaría un par de minutos en dar comienzo y Laura trató de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para tener una conversación con Taylor pero fue casi imposible, Taylor seguía enfada con ella desde que media hora antes discutieran acaloradamente en casa de Prepon.

—Taylor, mírame —Pidió Laura pero fue ignorada.

Schilling y Prepon estaban sentadas en dos butacas individuales situadas una al lado de la otra.

—Taylor —Insistió la morena—. Por favor Taylor, te estoy hablando —puso una mano en la rodilla de Schilling intentando llamar su atención—. Cariño, mírame.

Con una mano Taylor tapó el micrófono que tenía trabado en la camiseta a la altura del pecho y luego miró a Laura con rostro serio.

—No me hables Laura. Dirígete a mí cuando empiece la entrevista y únicamente para temas que haga el periodista en relación a nuestro trabajo.

—Por favor Taylor, necesito hablar _cont._ … —fue interrumpida.

— ¡Basta Laura! —la fulminó con la mirada por unos segundos para luego mirar a otro lado.

Laura respetó la decisión de su novia y no insistió más porque Taylor estaba enfadada y a fin de cuentas tenía motivos para estarlo…

La entrevista transcurrió con normalidad y a petición de Taylor, Laura no le dirigió la palabra excepto en momentos puntuales debido a las preguntas del periodista referente a _**OITNB.**_

* * *

Al terminar dicha entrevista, Schilling y Prepon se dirigieron en silencio al ascensor para acceder al parking.

Laura creyó que Taylor estaría más calmada que antes e intentó hablar con ella una vez dentro del ascensor.

— ¿Quieres tomar café en algún bar de camino a casa? —Dijo Laura para romper el incómodo silencio.

—No —Respondió Taylor secamente y sin mirarla.

— ¡Vamos Tay! —Se quejó como niña caprichosa en plena rabieta— No puedes estar enfadada todo el día conmigo, en algún momento tendremos que hablar de nuestra discusión.

Taylor finalmente miró a Laura.

— ¿Puedes guardar silencio? —Dijo con un tono de voz bastante serio— Hace unas horas dijiste todo lo que yo debía saber… No quiero escucharte más por hoy.

— ¿¡Por hoy!? —Replicó frustrada— ¿Te refieres a todo lo que queda de día? Estamos a mediodía —quiso recordarle—, no podré aguantar hasta mañana para poder hablar contigo.

Taylor resopló, le irritaba el simple hecho de seguir hablando con Laura.

—Sí, Laura —explicó—. Has escuchado bien, no quiero hablar más contigo en todo lo que resta del maldito día de mierda que estoy teniendo hoy —concluyó apartando la mirada que previamente depositó en Prepon.

Después de resoplar profunda y sonoramente, Laura, frunció los labios en desacuerdo con la decisión de Taylor.

—A pesar de que no quieres hablar conmigo me gustaría que cambiaras de opinión para poder conversar contigo sobre mi futuro. Como dije antes en casa, es complicado pero no tengo otra opción…

En silencio, de brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Laura, Taylor esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se abriesen para finalmente abandonar el ascensor y caminar hasta el coche. Las dos mujeres habían acudido a la entrevista en coches distintos porque al salir de casa Taylor estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no querer respirar el mismo aire que respiraba Laura.

—Taylor, no quiero que conduzcas si sigues furiosa —Dijo después de seguirla hasta el coche—. Te conozco a la perfección y sé que lo único que deseas en estos momentos es sumergirte en tu mundo particular y evadirte del resto de personas…pero por favor, tomate un poco de tiempo, relájate y luego conduces.

Antes de subir al coche, Taylor miró por última vez a Laura.

—Si me conoces tan bien como dices, no te marcharías seis malditos meses a otro país mientras yo me quedó aquí necesitándote —Dijo para seguidamente montarse en su propio coche y abandonar el parking ante la atenta y triste mirada de Laura.

* * *

Escasos siete minutos más tarde Laura vio a lo lejos un coche parado en el arcén de la autopista. A medida que avanzó se dio cuenta de que se trataba del coche de Taylor y de inmediato arrimó el coche al arcén.

Laura detuvo su coche a unos metros detrás del vehículo de Taylor, se bajó del coche y caminó hasta el de Schilling sin que esta última se percatase de su presencia. Cuando llegó vio algo que no le agrado...Taylor estaba llorando.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó al ver que la ventanilla del asiento de Taylor estaba semi-bajada.

Tras varios segundos sin respuesta ni movimiento alguno, Taylor pulsó el botón del _candado_ del coche desbloqueando el cierre de las puertas del vehículo. Seguidamente Laura rodeó el coche para entrar por la puerta del copiloto y mientras eso sucedía Taylor aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

En el interior del coche el ambiente era tan tenso que ambas evitaron mirarse directamente a los ojos. Taylor ya no derramaba lágrimas pero sus ojos permanecían rojos y llorosos.

—Lamento esto Taylor —inició Laura con la mirada fija en sus propias rodillas—. No me gusta verte llorar y menos si es por mi culpa… —declaró con dificultad debido al temblor de su voz.

—No quiero que te vayas a Francia por seis largos meses —confesó sin levantar la mirada del volante—. Entiendo que algunas obras de teatro son duraderas porque recorren distintas ciudades del país ofreciendo varias funciones, pero seis meses es mucho tiempo sin ti… —Taylor giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Prepon—. No quiero eso Laura —Admitió.

—Cariño, lo de Francia es tan solo una propuesta que tengo que reflexionar detenidamente y luego tomar una decisión. Pero llevo más de siete años sin hacer teatro y sabes que es una de las cosas que más me gusta de mi profesión.

—Ya lo sé, y también sé que estoy siendo egoísta contigo, pero no quiero separarme de ti por seis meses.

—No vamos a separarnos, solo dejaremos de vernos por seis meses…

Taylor enarcó una ceja y fulminó a Laura con la mirada.

—Eso es lo mismo que yo he dicho pero con otras palabras.

Laura sonrió.

—Lo sé, solo trataba de adornar la realidad…

—Pues no lo has conseguido…

Taylor echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el asiento mientras su mente recopilaba toda la información recibida en el día de hoy.

Laura entrelazó su mano con la de Taylor y la miró a los ojos aunque esta última los tenía cerrados.

—Taylor, te quiero y la distancia no va a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti.

Taylor buscó con la mirada los ojos de Laura.

—Mis sentimientos por ti tampoco cambiarán.

Ambas sonrieron intercambiando tiernas miradas.

—Quizás no sea el momento de hablar de esto, pero en caso de tener que irme a Francia… —dijo Laura dándole dramatismo a todas y cada una de sus palabras— ¿Qué va a pasar cuando tengamos ganas de hacer el amor? Yo no podré aguantar tanto tiempo sin sexo.

Taylor sonrió ante la peculiar preocupación de su novia.

—Siempre nos quedarán el servicio de las videollamadas —comentó Schilling quien todavía sonreía.

—Uhmmm, me gusta la idea. Es más, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una videollamada ahora mismo para probar la calidad del servicio?

— ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a mi casa y lo hacemos como siempre? Teniendo acceso directo a nuestros cuerpos.

—Me parece que ya es tarde para rectificaciones… —besó los labios de Taylor para seguidamente abrir la puerta del coche— Conduce sin prisas pero no tardes, nos vemos en tu casa… —añadió antes de bajarse del coche de Taylor para regresar al suyo.


	13. Respeto

**N/A:** Este solo es un capítulo de relleno pero quería actualizar… Es todo lo que pude escribir en una tarde.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** _ **"respeto".**_

 **Taylor provocó y calentó a Laura durante toda la noche. En los baños, en la mesa, en la pista de baile y, ahora, en la barra de la discoteca…**

 **Prepon estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había junto a la barra del bar y Taylor se pegó a ella sin dejar espacio entre ambos cuerpos, la besó por sorpresa.**

 **—Uhm, hola cariño…**

 **Laura no pudo segur hablando porque Schilling introdujo una mano entre ambos cuerpos y lentamente movió sus dedos contra el clítoris de Laura por encima del tanga. Nadie podía ver lo que Taylor hacía entre las piernas de Laura porque ambas estaban una frente a la otra. La multitud de gente alrededor de las dos mujeres dificultaba ver lo que sucedía entre ellas.**

 **—Oh, mierda… —murmuró Laura gratamente sorprendida y con respiración entrecortada.**

 **Taylor deseó jugar con Laura por más tiempo pero recordó que esta última estaba pasada de copas.**

 **—Nos vamos en diez minutos —avisó Taylor—, termínate la copa para poder regresar a casa —dijo para seguidamente separarse de Laura.**

 **Rápidamente Prepon agarró el brazo de Taylor y de un leve jalón hizo que volviese a pegarse a ella de frente retomando la posición inicial entre ambas.**

 **—No pares por favor —pidió Prepon—. No seas mala…**

 **Ambas bocas estaban muy cerca, tanto que sus labios se rozaban al hablar.**

 **— ¿Me necesitas? —Preguntó Taylor sonriendo de manera traviesa.**

 **—Necesito que me beses —susurró en el oído de Taylor—, y que sigas tocándome… —besó y mordió cuidadosamente los labios de la rubia.**

 **El ego de Taylor creció al saber que tenía el control sobre Laura, y aunque quería seguir calentando a Prepon no podía hacerlo pero…no estaba siendo fácil resistirse, al igual que Laura, ella también estaba excitada.**

 **—Me encantaría hacer muchas cosas contigo en este preciso momento…pero por tu culpa no puedo hacer lo que quiero.**

 **Laura frunció el ceño.**

 **— ¿Por mi culpa? —rodeó la cintura de Taylor con ambos brazos.**

 **—Sí, por tu culpa. Estás borracha Laura, no vamos a tener sexo.**

 **—Mierda —dijo visiblemente afectada—. Soy tu novia, no te estarías aprovechando de mí si tenemos sexo mientras estoy borracha.**

 **Taylor sonrió ante los intentos de su chica.**

 **—Es tarde, mejor vamos con el resto de las chicas para poder salir de la discoteca todas juntas e irnos a casa.**

 **Laura se levantó del asiento y juntó todavía más su cuerpo al de Schilling.**

 **—Tay… ¿Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto al sexo? —Preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa.**

 **—Por supuesto que puedes, pero no quiero que lo intentes. Y créeme… necesito muy, muy, muy poco para tener sexo contigo —confesó.**

 **— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Laura probaba cualquier cosa para influir en la decisión de su novia— Tú quieres, yo quiero… —por sorpresa atrapó con los dientes el labio inferior de Taylor y luego la besó con deseo.**

 **— ¡Mierda! —se lamentó Taylor aunque se resistió a las provocaciones de la morena.**

 **Agarró la mano de Laura e hizo que la siguiera.**

 **— ¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber Prepon quien tuvo dificultad para caminar con normalidad, el alcohol seguía causando efecto en su cuerpo.**

 **Escasos dos minutos más tarde Laura y Taylor llegaron a la salida de la discoteca, allí ya estaban parte de sus amigas con las que habían ido a la discoteca.**

 **— ¿¡En serio Taylor Schilling!? —Se quejó Laura cuando comprobó que su novia la había llevado a la salida y no a un lugar privado para tener sexo.**

 **—No vamos a hacerlo —dijo Taylor en un bajo tono de voz que solo escuchó Laura—, así que deja de quejarte —exigió sin estar enfadada.**

* * *

 **El camino a casa en taxi fue largo para una molesta Laura quien quería tener sexo esa misma noche.**

 **—Amor. ¿Vas a seguir enfadada? —preguntó una sonriente Taylor en la parte trasera del taxi, a su lado estaba Laura de brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo.**

 **Laura no respondió y Taylor insistió.**

 **—Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengamos sexo, en varias ocasiones te avisé de que era mejor que dejaras de beber tanto alcohol pero no me hiciste caso. Ahora tienes que pagar las consecuencias.**

 **—Que te den, Taylor —dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla—. No quiero hablar contigo.**

 **La boca de Taylor se abrió presa de incredulidad.**

 **— ¿En serio? —dijo riendo silenciosamente aprovechando que Laura no podía verla.**

 **Finalmente Laura giró la cabeza para mirar a Taylor.**

 **—Sí, que te den. Llevas toda la noche provocándome con tus besos y caricias _indebidas_ … No me gusta que me calientes si luego no vamos a tener sexo.**

 **El taxista era ajeno a la conversación entre Schilling y Prepon porque la radio del vehículo estaba encendida.**

 **— ¿Crees que no me gustaría tener sexo ahora mismo? Claro que sí, pero recuerda la última vez que tuvimos sexo estando borrachas…**

 **—Fue una de las mejores veces entre nosotras. Ambas borrachas y sin vergüenza a nada. Me encantó el sexo de esa vez —se mordió el labio recreando en su mente lo poco que recordaba de aquel día.**

 **Taylor alzó ambas cejas.**

 **— ¿Una de las mejores veces? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¿Se te olvida que lo hicimos en el dormitorio de invitados de la casa de Natasha y también en su piscina?**

 **Laura no pudo evitar sonreír.**

 **—Claro que no se me olvida, estábamos tan borrachas que no nos importó nada. Ese día me sorprendí de mi misma —admitió.**

 **—Lo sorpréndete es que lo recordemos teniendo en cuenta la botella de vodka que aquella noche terminamos entre las dos —sonrió.**

 **—También recuerdo que todavía no éramos novias… Me emborrachaste y te aprovechaste de mí.**

 **Schilling fulminó a Laura con la mirada.**

 **—Laura, no te obligue a beber…**

 **—Relájate, no te culpo. Es más, lo agradezco. Ya habíamos tenido sexo antes de aquella noche en casa de Natasha pero yo estaba deseando volver a repetirlo y tú tomaste la iniciativa. Aunque cierto es que no necesitabas emborracharme, hubiese tenido sexo contigo sin necesidad de alcohol —aguantó la risa.**

 **— ¿En serio Prepon? ¿De verdad crees que te emborraché a propósito?**

 **Laura negó repetidamente con la cabeza.**

 **—Claro que no cariño. Solo estoy jugando —picoteó con los labios parte del cuello de Taylor.**

 **—Hemos llegado —informó el taxista.**

 **Después de pagar al taxista ambas mujeres bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hasta la casa de Taylor.**

 **Laura olvidó uno de los tres escalones de la entrada a la casa y casi cae al suelo pero la rápida reacción de Taylor evitó que Laura fuese al suelo.**

 **— ¿Sigues creyendo que no estás tan borracha?**

 **— ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?**

 **Taylor suspiró a modo de resignación ante la última pregunta de su novia.**

 **Ambas continuaron hasta la puerta y entraron en la casa, fueron directas al dormitorio de Taylor. Laura fue la primera en acostarse sobre la cama.**

 **—Voy a darte tu ropa para que te cambies.**

 **—No voy a quitarme la ropa para cambiarla por un pijama, quiero quitarme la ropa para tener sexo.**

 **— ¿Quieres tener sexo? —Cuestionó— Tus ojos cerrados y tu posición bocabajo indican que prefieres dormir —comentó Taylor divertidamente.**

 **—Te estoy esperando —dijo Laura—. Ven a la cama y veras como no prefiero dormir.**

 **Taylor sonrió viendo como Laura seguía teniendo dificultad para hablar y como el sueño se apoderaba de su novia _—cosa que agradeció—._ Aunque en ese momento deseaba hacerlo, a Taylor no le gustaba tener sexo cuando Laura estaba borracha porque consideraba que era una falta de respeto aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Prepon facilitada por su estado de embriaguez. **

**— ¿Esperándome? —Se burló— De acuerdo amor, entonces abre los ojos, levántate de la cama y desnúdame —dijo Taylor comprobando como Prepon ya estaba dormida.**

 **Seguidamente Taylor descalzó a Laura para luego taparla con las sabanas y la manta. Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Laura y le deseó una buena noche a pesar de saber que no estaba siendo escuchada.**

 **Taylor no tenía ganas de desmaquillarse y directamente se puso una ropa más cómoda para luego meterse a la cama y minutos más tarde quedar dormida acurrucada al cuerpo de la dormida Laura.**

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leer.**


	14. La mañana siguiente

**Capítulo 14:** _ **"La mañana siguiente…"**_

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que Taylor y Laura se quedaran dormidas. A pesar de las pocas horas de descanso, hoy tendrían que trabajar temprano. El reloj marcaba las seis y cuarto de la mañana y la alarma del despertador interrumpió el sueño de Prepon.

Laura se despertó y detuvo el reloj. A su lado la ausencia de Taylor la sorprendió. Llevó una mano hasta el lado del colchón donde Taylor había dormido y comprobó que dicho lado estaba cálido lo que indicaba que no hacía mucho tiempo que Schilling abandonó la cama.

El ruido de la ducha llamó la atención de Laura quien no tardó en ir hasta el baño y entrar.

— ¿Por qué te duchas sin mí? —Preguntó parada frente a la puerta de la mampara de la ducha.

Taylor sonrió dulcemente ante la presencia de Prepon.

—No quise despertarte, pero ahora que estás aquí…podemos ducharnos juntas —propuso con sonrisa provocativa.

Laura vestía todavía con la ropa de anoche. Se desvistió y entró en la ducha acompañando a Taylor bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Ambos cuerpo se acoplaron el uno al otro.

—A propósito, buenos días cariño —dijo Laura.

—Buenos días amor —la besó.

Ambas sabían que no podían entretenerse en la ducha porque en menos de una hora tendrían que marcharse al trabajo.

—Tay… Perdona si en algún momento de anoche me puse insoportable o difícil contigo. Creo recordar absolutamente todo lo que hice y dije anoche, pero bebí más de la cuenta…

—A pesar de que no me gusta que te emborraches, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Tu borrachera fue leve y no cometiste ninguna estupidez, solo te lo pasaste bien.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Laura depositó en la palma de su mano un poco de gel de baño. Seguidamente se frotó ambas manos y sorprendió a Taylor quien no se esperaba que Laura la enjabonara a ella y no a sí misma.

— ¿Te despertaste juguetona? —preguntó mirando y disfrutando de como Laura le enjabonaba ambos pechos.

La excitación no tardó en causar efecto en la entrepierna de Taylor ante las caricias de su novia.

—Más bien me desperté vengativa… —informó con sonrisa malvada—. Taylor, no se me olvidan tus juegos de anoche. Me provocaste y dejaste sin sexo… Ponte cómoda para sufrir mi venganza.

Laura restregó y masajeó los pechos de Taylor de manera sensual. Seguidamente una de sus manos descendió por el cuerpo de Schilling hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

—No seas mala… —Pidió Taylor mientras con la mirada seguida la mano de Laura sobre su cuerpo.

Laura pasó varios dedos por el clítoris de Taylor y los llevó hasta la entrada del sexo recogiendo el flujo vaginal para seguidamente utilizarlo como lubricante. Con mucha facilidad penetró dos dedos en la vagina de Taylor.

—Uhmmm —Gimió Schilling sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento de Laura.

Prepon comenzó a mover los dedos en el interior de Taylor sintiendo como se contraían los músculos de su vagina.

— ¡Oh Laura! —Exclama disfrutando del placer.

Prepon se arrodilló frente a Taylor y retomó sus movimientos con la mano.

Laura la estaba tocando justo como a Schilling le gustaba y le quedaba muy poco para llegar al orgasmo, el calentón de la noche anterior y lo extremadamente bien que Laura le proporcionaba placer en ese preciso momento influía para correrse en poco tiempo.

—Nena, no quiero que lo hagas todavía… —dijo Laura sonriendo diabólicamente para luego detener los movimientos de los dedos en la vagina de la rubia, cosa que mató la paciencia de Taylor...

— ¡Pero no te detengas! —se quejó—. Eres una maldita sádica.

La sonrisa de Laura se hizo mayor.

— ¿Soy una sádica? Si mal no recuerdo anoche fuiste tú la que jugaste conmigo mientras repetidamente me provocabas y calentabas en la discoteca…

— ¡Que te jodan! —dijo Taylor adelantándose a los hechos que ya preveía venir.

Y otra sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en los labios de Laura a tiempo que sacaba los dedos del interior de la vagina de su novia.

—Taylor, deberías moderar tu vocabulario…

Dijo Laura para seguidamente separar todavía más las piernas de Taylor y soplar contra su hinchado clítoris. Besó y mordisqueó la cara interna de uno de los muslos de la rubia y fue justo en ese momento cuando pudo sentir como la respiración de Taylor iba cambiando de intensidad _—cosa que excitaba locamente a Laura—_.

Un par de besos cercanos al clítoris de Taylor bastaron para arrebatar la poca cordura que le quedaba a Schilling.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamó casi rozando la desesperación— Por favor Laura —suplicó—. Quiero tu lengua.

Dicho y hecho, Laura complació los deseos de Taylor y llevó su lengua hasta el clítoris de Schilling.

Por unos segundos vaciló torturando brevemente a Taylor para acto seguido lamer y succionar su clítoris.

— ¡Uhmm! —Jadeó Taylor casi sin aliento manteniéndose a la espera de más.

Laura volvió a penetrar la vagina de Taylor, primero con un dedo y luego con dos. Seguidamente llevó la lengua al clítoris de la rubia y lo estimuló proporcionando el doble placer.

El orgasmo estaba cerca y Taylor agarró la cabeza de Laura atrayéndola contra su sexo para sentirla todavía más.

— ¡Me corro! —Informó con la voz entrecortada— ¡No pares Laura!

La primera intención de Prepon fue interrumpir sus movimientos y cortar el orgasmo de Taylor para hacerle pagar por las provocaciones en la discoteca…pero no fue capaz.

Como le pidió Taylor, Laura no paró sus movimientos de mano y aumentó el ritmo de la lengua contra el clítoris de Taylor. Escasos segundos más tarde un sonoro y largo gemido anunció el orgasmo de una agitada y exhausta Taylor.

Laura se puso en pie quedando a la altura de Taylor, ambas sonrieron.

—No fui capaz de dejarte con las ganas…pero lo haré. Te lo prometo —informó Laura para seguidamente besar los labios de su novia.

Taylor rodeó el cuello de Laura con ambos brazos y después del beso la miró.

—Tenemos que trabajar en tu obsesión por las venganzas —sonrió.

—También trabajaremos en tu obsesión por calentarme para luego dejarme sin sexo…

—Estabas borracha. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Follarme y aprovecharte sexualmente de mí.

—Está bien, en tu próxima borrachera prometo que abusaré sexualmente de ti sin piedad alguna. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí —respondió Laura para acto seguido volver a besarla.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	15. Mentí 1 de 2

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, soy consciente de todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar y me disculpo por ello...

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:** _ **"Mentí". Parte 1/2.**_

—Taylor —gritó Laura—. ¿Puedes venir a la cocina?

Escasos diez segundos más tarde Taylor apareció en la cocina.

— ¿Qué quieres amor? —Preguntó después de pararse frente a Prepon— Estoy un poco liada, todavía tengo que memorizar cuatro páginas del guion.

—Seré breve. Tengo algo importante que comunicarte. No sé cómo ha sucedido, bueno sí lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que ha sido un error...

— ¿Ha qué diablos te refieres? —Preguntó Taylor quien comenzaba a preocuparse con el misterio de su novia— ¿Por qué tan seria Laura?

—Estoy embarazada —informó Prepon con un serio tono de voz.

— ¿Disculpa? —pronunció Taylor casi sin aliento.

De inmediato Laura dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante la cara asustada de Taylor.

—Tranquila cariño —rodeó el cuello de Taylor con ambos brazos—, estaba bromeando —aclaró.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó liberando la tensión del momento— ¡Que te pasa Laura! —Le pegó una leve palmada en la espalda pero no se separó de ella— ¿¡Crees que esto es gracioso!? —dijo molesta.

—Solo quería asustarte un poco —después de darle un beso se separó de Taylor aproximadamente treinta centímetros—. Toma, esto es para ti. Y prometo que esta vez no bromeo...

Dijo Laura para seguidamente entregarle a Taylor un sobre.

Con desconfianza, Taylor abrió el sobre y en su interior encontró lo que hasta ahora sería una grata sorpresa.

— ¿Un billete de avión? —Preguntó una sorprendida y sonriente Taylor.

—Así es —respondió—. Nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las siete de la mañana.

— ¿¡Mañana!? ¿Y qué quieres que haga con el trabajo? Mañana tengo un día lleno de grabaciones.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo real... Hace dos semanas le pedí en secreto a Jenji que nos diese a ti y a mí tres días libres para poder ir a Francia.

La sonrisa de Taylor se borró de inmediato.

— ¿A Francia? —preguntó y luego llevó la vista hasta el billete de avión para comprobar que el destino era realmente a Francia.

—Sí. Mañana por la tarde tengo una reunión con los productores de la obra teatral que hace dos meses me propusieron hacer. Voy a escuchar su oferta y condiciones de contrato. Sé que son solo tres días en Francia y no tendremos tiempo para casi nada, pero quiero que tú estés conmigo en esto.

Taylor trató de no demostrar la desilusión que en esos momentos sentía por dentro pero le fue imposible mantener cara de Poker frente a su novia.

Desde que Taylor se enteró de que Laura podría pasarse seis meses seguidos viviendo en Francia solo deseaba una cosa; que ese día no llegase nunca. Era consciente de la ilusión que Laura tenía por trabajar en el teatro, pero también era consciente de que le resultaría casi imposible vivir separada de Laura por tantos meses.

— ¿Taylor? —Dijo consiguiendo sacar a Schilling de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea de sustituir las grabaciones por Francia durante tres días?

—Sí, claro que me gusta la idea —dijo sin resultar creíble—. Pero ya sabes...creí que era otro tipo de viaje —se justificó.

Laura trató de analizar sobre la marcha el comportamiento de Taylor y solo fue capaz de sacar algo en claro...

— ¿Tenias planes para mañana? Porque si es así podemos cancelar tu billete. Es más, puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas. ¿Sabes? Ha sido una mala idea planear todo esto sin consultártelo primero. Lo siento.

Concluyó Laura para seguidamente llevar una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacar el teléfono móvil.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Taylor.

—Llamar a la agencia de viajes para cancelar tu billete de avión —informó sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono mientras marcaba el número de dicha agencia.

Taylor se percató de la decepción que reflejaban los ojos de Laura y no dudó en tomar una decisión.

—Espera Laura...

Dijo sujetando las manos de Laura impidiendo que llevase a cabo la llamada y consiguiendo así la atención de su mirada.

—Por muchos planes que tenga —prosiguió Taylor—, ninguno es mejor que estar contigo.

—Taylor, no quiero que vayas a Francia por compromiso...

—No voy por compromiso —informó Taylor mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Laura—. Voy por amor. Ahora cambia esa cara de seria y bésame.

La decepción de Laura ahora se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo para seguidamente besarla.

—Gracias a ti por sorprenderme con el regalo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Prepon y Schilling llegaron a Francia y después de instalarse en el hotel se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes del país.

Ambas mujeres conocían ya gran parte de Francia y aprovecharon para ir a almorzar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos que tenían en común.

— ¿Estás incomoda? —Preguntó Laura después de probar un pedazo del postre que el camarero del restaurante le había servido hacía escasos segundos.

—No —Respondió Taylor con frialdad en sus palabras.

— ¿Entonces qué te ocurre? Desde que aterrizamos en Paris estás poco habladora y me arriesgaría a decir que pareces molesta.

Discretamente Taylor aspiró por la nariz todo el aire posible para segundos más tarde soltarlo por la boca sin hacer ruido.

—Amor, te prometo que estoy contenta de estar aquí —mintió—. Estoy un poco cansada porque anoche dormimos tarde y hoy madrugamos para tomar nuestro vuelo —se inventó sobre la marcha—. Eso es todo.

Concluyó Taylor para seguidamente forzar una falsa, pero creíble, sonrisa que tranquilizó a Laura.

El camino en taxi desde el restaurante hasta el hotel fue largo e incómodo para Taylor. Se acercaba la hora en la que Laura y los productores se reunirían para llegar a un acuerdo...acuerdo que podría ser la causa del distanciamiento físico entre Laura y Taylor por un largo periodo de tiempo...

Después de mirar el reloj por tercera vez consecutiva, Laura fue a la cocina y se dirigió a la nevera en busca de un botellín de agua.

—Amor, por favor, saca un botellín para mí también —pidió Taylor sentada en la banquetaque estaba frente a la barra americana de la cocina.

Laura sacó dos botellines de agua, el suyo y otro para Taylor. Después de cerrar la nevera se giró y caminó tres pasos hasta la barra americana. Sin mirar a Taylor depositó sobre dicha barra el botellín que su novia le pidió.

—Gracias —agradeció Taylor confusa con la actitud poco común de Laura.

Prepon no dijo nada después del agradecimiento y eso hizo saltar las alarmas de Taylor.

—Laura... ¿Estás enfadada?

Laura tardó varios segundos pero finalmente respondió, aunque no de la mejor manera...

—Estoy cansada y empiezo a hartarme de ciertas cosas —comentó Laura bastante seria.

Inconscientemente la boca de Taylor se abrió pues no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Seguidamente se levantó de la banqueta y caminó hasta estar frente a Laura.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Estoy nerviosa porque queda una hora para la reunión y todo lo que necesito es tu apoyo. Apoyo que no estoy teniendo —recriminó Laura quien no dejaba de mirar a los ojos de la rubia.

Taylor se vio sorprendida por las palabras de Laura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con el ceño arrugado.

—A tu comportamiento. Ayer te dejé bien claro que no era necesario que viajases a Francia por compromiso. Si llego a saber que la mayor parte del tiempo ibas a estar incomoda, seria y ausente me hubiese pensado mejor el hecho de proponerte venir conmigo.

La paciencia de Taylor llegó a su fin... Schilling llevaba dos días ocultando su verdadera opinión respecto a la reunión que hoy tendría lugar y las recriminaciones de Laura fueron la gota que colmó el vaso para que Taylor se sincerase con su novia...

—Lo admito, antes en el restaurante te mentí —admitió Taylor—. No estoy contenta de estar en Francia por el motivo que vinimos aquí.

Laura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué aceptaste venir? —Preguntó seria mientras intentaba controlar el enfado que comenzaba a sentir— Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo pareja como para tener la confianza de hablar libremente y sin mentiras.

 _Uno a cero, Laura gana._

—Sé que estuvo mal mentirte. Pero ya sabes que mis ganas de separarme de ti durante seis meses son nulas —Hablaba mientras intentaba no perder los nervios provocados por la impotencia que sentía—. No quiero esta mierda durante seis meses en nuestra vida.

— ¿Esta mierda? ¿A qué te refieres? —Quiso saber una incrédula y enfadada Laura.

— ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! —Explotó— Cuando te mudes a Francia las primeras semanas haremos hasta lo imposible por sacar tiempo para llamarnos diariamente y poder estar en contacto. Pero con el tiempo solo hablaremos por teléfono una vez a la semana y más tarde vendrán los bajones emocionales provocados por la falta de atención y dedicación a nuestra relación. ¿Y sabes a que nos llevará todo eso? ¡A una crisis de pareja! No quiero eso Laura.

— ¡Yo tampoco lo quiero! ¡Y tampoco quiero renunciar a este proyecto!

—Nadie te ha pedido que renuncies a nada.

— ¡Sí Taylor! —Exclamó molesta— Tu comportamiento lo hace. No sé si eres consciente de cómo te comportas durante todo este tiempo cuando hablo de mis planes en Francia con la obra de teatro. O si ignoras las caras que pones cuando te digo que me hace ilusión llevar a cabo este proyecto.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme? —Preguntó Taylor mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojizo y su furia aumentaba velozmente.

—A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan...

— ¡Y una mierda Laura! —Exclamó furiosa— ¿¡Crees que no me alegro por ti y las cosas buenas que suceden en tu vida!? ¡Pues para tu información te diré que si lo hago! Y me parece una falta de respeto que pongas en duda mis deseos por ti.

—Nunca lo he puesto en duda —dijo Laura quien caminó para abandonar la cocina.

Taylor la siguió.

— ¡Lo has hecho Laura! —Dijo sin parar de hablar por el camino— Acabas de demostrarme que tengo que decirte lo que es obvio en mí.

—No quiero seguir con esta conversación —informó Laura sin mirar a Schilling.

Lo siguiente que hizo Laura fue caminar hasta una mesa para coger su copia de las llaves de la habitación.

Taylor escuchó la última frase de Laura pero la ignoró.

—Quiero lo mejor para ti, pero como parece que no te bastan mis hechos te lo diré con palabras —dijo Taylor casi sin pausas entre palabra y palabra—. Tu felicidad es la que provoca la mía, y si tú te ilusionas con algo yo me alegro por verte feliz. ¿Estoy contenta por tu proyecto? ¡Sí! ¿Estoy contenta por tener que separarme de ti? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Después de fulminar con la mirada a Taylor, Laura insistió.

—Por ahora no voy a seguir hablando contigo —Laura retomó el paso, esta vez rumbo a la salida principal de la habitación.

Ambas estaban alteradas y alguien, _en este caso Laura_ , tenía que tomar la iniciativa de poner fin a la tensa discusión para que no se les iría de las manos.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó una sorprendía Taylor quien dejó de caminar pero siguió a Laura con la mirada.

—Es lo mejor —concluyó Prepon mientras apuró los pocos pasos que le quedaban para llegar a la salida.

Hábilmente Taylor se interpuso en el camino de Laura antes de que esta última pudiese abrir la puerta principal y se encaró con ella sin ser violenta consiguiendo que Laura dejase de caminar.

—Estamos hablando, no te vayas —dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Tenemos varios puntos que resolver, ¿no crees?

—Detente por favor —Pidió Laura sin ánimo alguno y esquivando la mirada de Taylor.

— ¡No Laura! Antes mencionaste la confianza que tenemos como pareja que somos, así que adelante...da ejemplo y hablemos.

—Basta —pidió e intentó llegar hasta la puerta.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Insistió Schilling— ¿Te enfadas y no quieres hablar? Siempre dices que la comunicación es importante en una relación. ¿A qué estás esperando para solucionar este problema?

— ¡Basta Taylor! ¡Sabes que necesito unos minutos para calmarme cuando llego a mi límite!

Exclamó para seguidamente esquivar a Taylor, quien esta vez le dejó el camino libre, y finalmente abandonó la habitación del hotel.

Continuará...

* * *

 **N/A** **:** ¡Gracias por leer! No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en actualizar, pero lo haré.


	16. Mentí parte 2 de 2

**Capítulo 16:** _ **"Mentí". Parte 2/2.**_

Han pasado dos horas desde que Laura abandonó la habitación del hotel. Durante dichas horas Taylor trató de ponerse en contacto con Laura pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ya que Prepon no atendió a ninguna de sus cuatro llamadas ni a ninguno de los varios mensajes de textos que le envió.

— ¿Taylor? —Dijo Laura después de entrar en la habitación del hotel— ¿Taylor? —Insistió— ¿Estás aquí?

Después de recorrer el interior de la habitación se percató de que Taylor estaba en la terraza. Deslizó la puerta corredera y accedió a la terraza en la que Taylor contemplaba las vistas del paisaje.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó con dudas de cómo sería la respuesta de Taylor.

—Sí —dijo de espaldas a Laura y sin cambiar de posición.

Laura caminó hasta ella y suavemente pegó su pecho a la espalda de Taylor a tiempo que rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura de Schilling. Después de acoplar su cuerpo al de su novia depositó un tierno beso en la nuca de Taylor.

Aunque Taylor no habló ni se movió, demostró corporalmente estar cómoda con la situación. Incluso su piel se erizó al sentir el contacto de los labios de Laura contra su piel.

Prepon continuó abrazada al cuerpo su novia.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por irme de esa manera —hizo una breve pausa para repetir el beso en la nuca de Taylor—. También te pido perdón por no atender a tus llamadas ni a tus mensajes.

En los brazos de Laura, Taylor se giró quedando cara a cara con la morena y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. En silencio se miraron por varios segundos a los ojos y luego Taylor habló.

—Y yo te pido perdón por no ser comprensible contigo —dijo la rubia—. Sé que soy muy importante para ti pero también sé lo importante que es este proyecto para ti. He reflexionado todo lo que dijimos en nuestra última discusión y quiero decirte que no voy a ser yo la persona que te haga elegir entre llevar a cabo este proyecto o renunciar a él simplemente porque me afecte separarme de ti.

—Cariño, sé lo mucho que me quieres y también sé que te alegras por todas las cosas positivas que sucedan en mi vida. Pero yo también he reflexionado sobre algunas cosas que dijimos en la discusión.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Taylor intrigada.

—Antes dijiste algo y me di cuenta de que tenías razón. No quiero que la distancia y la falta de atención a nuestra relación nos lleven a una crisis de pareja. Mi relación contigo es mucho más importante que cualquier proyecto de trabajo.

— ¿Has rechazado la oferta de trabajo?

—Todavía no. Justo cuando salí de aquí me avisaron de que mi reunión con los productores se atrasó hasta mañana. Aproveché estas horas a solas para tomar una decisión y mañana se lo comunicaré a los productores.

Taylor se cruzó de brazos mientras su rostro delataba el desacuerdo con Laura.

— ¿Qué decisión le comunicaras?

—Voy a rechazar su oferta.

— ¡No hagas eso Laura! —Se quejó— Me sentiré culpable porque siento que has tomado una decisión después de saber mi opinión al respecto. Por favor Laura...no rechaces este proyecto. Seis meses se pasan relativamente rápidos y podré vivir con ello.

—Cariño, no tienes nada por lo que sentirte culpable. Para mí tampoco iba a ser fácil estar separada de ti y menos sabiendo lo mucho que esto te afecta a ti.

Con actitud seria, Taylor agarró ambas manos de Laura y las alejó de su cintura para luego abandonar la terraza y volver al interior de la habitación.

Escasos segundos más tarde Laura fue en busca de Taylor. En la cocina encontró a Schilling quien estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados mientras miraba al suelo. Se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

—Sí —respondió Taylor intentando resultar lo más enfadada posible.

Laura sonrió divertida siendo consciente de lo mucho que se esforzaba Taylor por intentar dar _miedo_.

—Escúchame cariño... —trató de seguir hablando pero Taylor le interrumpió.

—No, escúchame tú a mí —exigió mirando a los ojos de Laura—. ¿Eres consciente de lo mal que me sentiré cada vez que recuerde que por mi culpa rechazaste algo que te ilusionaba?

—Olvida eso Taylor —pidió—. Te juro que hablo de corazón cuando te digo que este proyecto no me ilusiona ni la mitad de lo que me ilusiona estar todos los días a tu lado. Hay muchas otras obras de teatro en las que podré trabajar sin tener que separarme de ti ni de poner en juego nuestra relación.

— ¿Realmente quieres renunciar a ese proyecto sin arrepentirte en un futuro?

Laura asintió con la cabeza siendo totalmente sincera.

—Sí —respondió.

Taylor dio un paso hacia adelante y con ambas manos agarró la cabeza de Laura para seguidamente besarla.

—Te quiero.

— ¿Me quieres que? —Preguntó Laura con sonrisa traviesa— ¿Me quieres besar? ¿Me quieres hacer el amor? ¿Quieres sexo salvaje? ¿Suave tal vez?

Taylor sonrió con las preguntas de su novia.

—Primero quiero sexo suave —sensualmente besó los labios de Laura—, luego sexo salvaje —volvió a repetir la acción pero esta vez añadiendo un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de Prepon—. ¿Qué te parece?

Preguntó Taylor quien metió la mano en los pantalones vaqueros que Laura vestía y luego burló su ropa interior teniendo acceso directo al sexo de Prepon.

—Uhm... —murmuró Taylor al sentir entre sus dedos la humedad del sexo de Laura—. Entiendo que te parece una buena idea... —comentó para seguidamente introducir un dedo en el sexo de Prepon mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y disfrutaba de las caras de placer que ponía su novia.

Laura gimió disfrutando de las caricias de Taylor.

—Necesito más —informó Laura con voz entrecortada.

Taylor no se hizo de rogar e introdujo un segundo dedo en el sexo de Laura. Segundos más tarde movió la mano hacia arriba y abajo lo justo para proporcionarle más placer sin llegar a liberar sus dedos del interior de Laura.

—Mmmm Taylor —dijo Laura ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de Taylor.

Sin previo aviso Schilling interrumpió momentáneamente la masturbación y sacó ambos dedos del interior de Laura.

— ¡No! —Se quejó Laura— No pares ahora.

—Shhh —susurró—, confía en mí...

Pidió Taylor mientras con ambas manos se deshizo del pantalón de Laura y lo tiró al suelo. Repitió la acción con el resto de las prendas, incluida la ropa interior.

Con Laura desnuda frente a ella, Taylor llevó su boca hasta uno de los pezones de Laura y dibujó pequeños círculos sobre él.

Prepon arqueó la espalda cosa que benefició a Taylor quien tenía un mejor acceso a los pechos de la morena.

Laura desabrochó el pantalón de Taylor e introdujo una mano en la entrepierna de la rubia entrando en contacto directo son su clítoris el cual frotó.

—Oh, Laura... —gimió Taylor para seguidamente besar y morder los labios de Laura.

Prepon quiso estar en igualdad de condiciones y comenzó a desvestir a Taylor entre beso y beso.

—Tienes que respetar los turnos —informó Taylor mientras una de sus manos descendía por el cuerpo de Laura camino a su entrepierna.

— ¿Turnos? —preguntó un tanto desorientada.

—Sí, yo había empezado primero...

Recordó Taylor con voz traviesa para seguidamente indicarle que se sentase sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Gustosamente Laura aceptó las indicaciones de Taylor y se sentó manteniéndose a la espera del siguiente movimiento de la rubia.

Taylor avanzó hasta Laura, le separó las piernas con ambas manos y luego de arrodillarse frente a ella llevó su boca directamente a la cara interna de uno de los rígidos muslos de Laura.

Laura observaba con deseo la situación, ver a Taylor entre sus piernas la excitaba todavía más.

Los besos de Taylor avanzaron desde el muslo hasta el sexo de la morena para más tarde atacar con la lengua el clítoris de Laura. Esta última gimió roncamente cuando los movimientos de la lengua de Taylor aumentaron de velocidad contra su clítoris.

— ¡Uhm, más cariño! —Dijo Laura quien inevitablemente movió la cintura hacia adelante y atrás disfrutando de la lengua de Taylor.

Sin descuidar el clítoris, Taylor llevó dos dedos a la entrada del sexo de Laura para seguidamente penetrarla lentamente.

Prepon se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos buscaban agarré en cualquier parte de la encimera de la cocina porque sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Los gemidos de Laura provocaban una mayor excitación en Taylor quien pudo sentir entre sus propias piernas la humedad causada por los gemidos de Prepon.

Pasados unos segundos Taylor aumentó el ritmo de la lengua contra el clítoris de Laura llegándolo a succionarlo por momentos mientras dos de sus dedos continuaban penetrando el sexo de la morena.

— ¡Mmmm Taylor! ¡No te detengas ahora! —pidió mientras su cuerpo se ponía más rígido y seguidamente explotar hasta llegar al orgasmo.

En pleno orgasmo Taylor sacó los dedos del sexo de Laura para concentrarse únicamente en el clítoris de su novia sabiendo que era una de las cosas que más placer le proporcionaba.

Con la respiración agitada Laura respondió a los besos que Taylor le daba.

—Es mi turno... —susurró Laura en el oído de Taylor provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo entero.

—Uhm, pero yo no he terminado... —dijo Taylor para luego besarle el cuello.

—No me importa... —informó con voz maliciosa—. Me toca a mí jugar contigo... —con su propia lengua se humedeció los labios sensualmente y luego besó la boca de Taylor.

— ¿Vas a jugar? —sonrió con picardía.

—Lo haré, y también te torturaré por un rato hasta que no puedas más...

Dijo Laura quien seguidamente atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de Taylor hasta el suyo para poder besarla y a continuación ir con la rubia hasta el dormitorio de la habitación.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Gracias por leer!


	17. ¿disculpas aceptadas? -F I N A L-

_**N/A:**_ Hola. Finalmente estoy de regreso para compartir el último capítulo de esta historia. Me hubiese gustado continuar con este fanfic pero dos motivos me impiden seguir; la falta de tiempo para el cuidado y mantenimiento del fic, y la larga espera de actualización a la que últimamente os estaba _acostumbrando._ Como siempre quiero agradecerles la espera y sobre todo la compresión que me demostraron las veces que no pude actualizar con fluidez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:** _" ¿Disculpas aceptadas?"._

—Hace once meses que decidimos dejar de ser buenas amigas para convertirnos en pareja —recordó Laura.

— ¿Y con eso quieres decir que...? —preguntó Taylor desubicada por la poca información en las palabras de Laura.

—Quiero decir que dentro de un mes hará un año que seremos novias y todavía no tenemos una casa para la dos.

—Bueno...para ser exactas actualmente tenemos dos casas —dijo con una amplia sonrisa burlándose de ella.

—Idiota. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que ya es tiempo de buscar una nueva casa que sea tanto tuya como mía. Llevamos once meses alternando tu casa y la mía. No sé a ti, pero a mí me gustaría buscar un hogar estable donde no tener que mudarme cada fin de semana para estar juntas.

—Laura Prepon proponiéndome vivir juntas en nuestra propia casa como un matrimonio... —dijo analizando en voz alta la situación— ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Adoptar juntas a nuestro futuro hijo? —bromeó muy divertida.

— ¡Taylor! —Se quejó— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de tomarte esta conversación en serio?

Después de reírse a carcajadas por varios segundos, Taylor decidió poner fin a sus bromas.

—Disculpa amor, estaba jugando —una pequeña pausa y prosiguió—. A mí también me gustaría no tener que dormir un día en tu casa y otro día en la mía. Me encanta la idea de tener nuestra propia casa y convertirla en nuestro hogar.

* * *

Aprovechando que a la mañana siguiente empezaría a las doce del mediodía a trabajar, Laura se fue a cenar con un grupo de amigas y después iría a bailar y beber, con moderación, a una discoteca de la ciudad.

 _ **02:45 h.**_

Sin querer despertar a Taylor, Laura cerró cuidadosamente la puerta principal de la casa. Cuando llegó al salón encendió la luz y para su sorpresa allí la esperaba Taylor sentada en el sillón y con el teléfono móvil entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas cariño? —quiso saber Laura quien se mantuvo de pie.

Taylor se levantó y con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Laura avanzó hasta ella a tiempo que le mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono donde aparecían varias imágenes de hacía tan solo quince minutos atrás.

— ¿Quién es esta mujer con la que intercambias miradas e incluso estás abrazando? —preguntó una seria y enfadada Taylor quien no quitó la mirada de los ojos de Laura.

En dichas fotos aparecían Laura y otra mujer en la salida de la discoteca de la cual Laura hacía media hora que había abandonado para regresar a casa.

Laura observó las imágenes en la pantalla del teléfono y lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse de haber sido fotografiada sin enterarse ya que en ningún momento notó la presencia de ningún paparazzi al salir de la discoteca.

— ¿Te refieres a la mujer morena? —Preguntó Laura un tanto confusa— Ella es la exnovia y, ahora, actual amiga de Scarlett. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Scarlett era una de las mejores amigas de Laura, ambas se conocían desde la infancia.

— ¿Y por qué diablos esa mujer y tú estáis tan juntas en todas esas fotos?

—Cariño... ¿Estás enfadada? —preguntó Laura más confundida que antes.

Taylor bloqueó el teléfono y depositó toda su atención en Laura.

—Se supone que ibas a salir con un grupo de amigas íntimas pero cuando entro en internet veo que mi pareja está felizmente con otra mujer de la cual desconozco su existencia. ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté Laura!?

—Estoy confundida... Si te sientes celosa debes dejar de estarlo porque no te he faltado el respeto con nadie. Tengo una relación contigo y no me interesa otra persona que no seas tú.

— ¡Pero al parecer la mujer de las fotos sí está interesada en ti! ¿Crees que es lógico que estés tan cerca de otra mujer que apenas conoces?

Los paparazzi habían capturado el momento exacto en el que Laura se despedía, con abrazo incluido, de otra mujer. El abrazo no fue cariñoso pero los celos de Taylor no la dejaban ver la realidad tal y como era; una simple despedida entre Laura y otra mujer.

—Taylor, apenas llevamos una semana en nuestra nueva casa y... ¿Ésta va ser nuestra primera discusión? ¿¡En serio!? —preguntó una todavía sorprendida Laura con la actitud de su novia.

—Es que todavía no entiendo por qué tienes que abrazarte con mujeres que ni siquiera conoces. Yo soy tu novia, no tienes que abrazar a nadie más.

—Por favor cariño, no malinterpretes las fotos que viste —Pidió Laura—. El abrazo entre Samantha y yo fue al despedirnos y lo hice de igual forma que con el resto de mis amigas.

Taylor seguía enfadada y nada de lo que Laura le decía tenía sentido para ella en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Samantha? Vaya...veo que no se te olvidó su nombrecito —comentó la rubia en tono sarcástico.

Laura suspiró profundamente. No le estaba gustando la actitud que adoptó Taylor y deseaba que aquella absurda discusión terminase lo antes posible.

—Cariño, son las tres de la madrugada...eso quiero decir que ya es cuatro de octubre —informó Laura— ¿De verdad quieres que nuestro primer aniversario como pareja empiece con una discusión?

— ¡No juegues a eso Laura! —Ordenó— Ahora estoy enfadada y lo único que me importa es saber por qué hay decenas de fotos tuyas con Samantha en actitud cariñosa.

— ¡No estábamos en actitud cariñosa! Taylor, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo funcionan los paparazzi y la prensa. Nos siguen a todas partes, nos toman fotos y luego las difunden como más les interesa.

Taylor dejó a un lado la explicación de Laura y le hizo más preguntas.

— ¿Y por qué la tal Samantha tenía puesto tu abrigo? —quiso saber.

—Al salir de la discoteca ella tenía frio y yo me comporté de manera amable prestándole mi abrigo —explicó—. ¿Quieres saber algo más? —dijo en tono irónico.

El semblante de Taylor delataba sus celos y su duradero enfado.

— ¿Tenía frio? —Cuestionó Taylor— Yo diría que Samantha quiere volver a verte y ahora tiene una excusa perfecta para hacerlo...

— ¿Puedes explicarte por favor? —pidió una confusa Prepon.

—Ahora Samantha tiene que devolverte el abrigo y esa es la ocasión idónea para volver a verse contigo e intentar lo que quiera que busca en ti.

Laura frunció los labios y volvió a suspirar. Aquella discusión parecía no tener fin.

—Taylor, no tengo ganas de seguir con esta discusión donde tengo que justificarme y explicar absolutamente todo —una fugaz pausa y prosiguió—. Se supone que confías en mí, entonces demuéstramelo y pon fin a esta absurda discusión. ¡Buenas noches!

Concluyó Laura para seguidamente darle la espalda y recorrer el pasillo que la llevaría hasta el cuarto de baño.

Aunque era tarde, Laura siempre que llegaba a casa después de una fiesta sentía la necesidad de ducharse, y así lo hizo. Se enroscó el cabello y se lo ató con un coletero para después entrar en la ducha.

Transcurridos quince minutos Laura regresó al dormitorio. Taylor estaba acostada en la cama, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, la luz de la mesilla de su lado seguía encendida.

A pesar de que Laura estaba un poco molesta por los incomprensibles celos de Taylor, no dejó que el orgullo se apoderara de ella y trató de poner fin a aquella situación.

—Tay, ¿sigues despierta? Quiero darte un beso.

Taylor abrió los ojos al tiempo que cambiaba de posición de manera que quedó sentada sobre el colchón y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

— ¿Un beso? —Preguntó de brazos cruzados y sin perder de vista a Laura quien estaba parada frente a los pies de la cama— Ponte en contacto con Samantha, estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de darte todos los besos que le pidas.

Laura resopló mientras intentaba no perder los nervios.

— ¿Sabes que te ves patética con tus celos absurdos? —Dijo mirándola a los ojos— Samantha es una chica agradable pero mi comportamiento con ella durante toda la noche fue cordial y con mucho respeto. Admito que es una mujer atractiva, pero yo ya tengo a la mejor mujer con la que podría soñar.

De repente el orgullo de Taylor desapareció como por arte de magia. Las palabras de Laura provocaron un agradable cosquilleo en lo más profundo del alma de Taylor quien ahora se mostraba más comprensible que antes.

Taylor se levantó de la cama y fue junto a Laura hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Lo siento Laura... —dijo avergonzada pero mirándola a los ojos—. Al ver las fotos me molestó verte con alguien que no era yo. No dudo de que me seas infiel porque sé que me respetas y me quieres, pero el hecho de ver que cualquier persona reciba tu cariño me provoca celos.

Laura sonrió tiernamente mientras con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Taylor.

—Pero el cariño que te entrego a ti no es igual al que brindo al resto de personas. Tú eres mi persona especial y te amo, por esa razón mi cariño hacia ti es el más especial que puedo brindarte.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Taylor puso ambas manos en el pecho de Laura y la empujó, medianamente flojo, consiguiendo tirarla sobre el colchón.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? —exclamó Laura.

—Disculparme a mi manera...

Informó Taylor a tiempo que traviesamente se trepaba sobre Laura sentándose a la altura de su cintura.

Primero besó el cuello de Laura mientras que una de sus rodillas se abría paso en la entrepierna de Laura entrando en contacto con su sexo.

Laura gimió y Taylor aumentó de nivel.

Segundos más tarde los pechos de Prepon quedaron al descubierto frente la ansiosa boca de Taylor.

—Uhmm —gimió Laura cuando la lengua de Taylor lamió uno de sus erectos pezones.

Mientras Taylor succionaba uno de los pezones, su mano derecha, masajeaba el clítoris de Laura por encima del fino pantalón de pijama que todavía vestía Laura.

Schilling cambió de posición para arrodillarse en el suelo frente a la entrepierna de una excitada Laura quien proseguía tumbada boca arriba en el colchón.

El pantalón y el tanga de Laura fueron directamente al suelo mientras la boca de Taylor descendía entre beso y beso por el abdomen de Laura.

— ¿Lo quieres lento? —Preguntó Taylor para seguidamente depositar un suave beso en el clítoris de Laura.

—Taylor... —gimió roncamente.

— ¿Lo quieres duro? —Volvió a preguntar Taylor quien esta vez succionó brevemente uno de los labios vaginales de Prepon.

La espalda de Laura se arqueó.

—Uhmm, cariño... No seas mala —pidió Laura entre gemidos.

Taylor sonrió maliciosamente.

—Háblame —pidió Taylor mientras su dedo índice jugueteaba en el clítoris de su novia y mantenía la boca a milímetros del sexo de Prepon.

—Ambas cosas —dijo Laura quien difícilmente pudo pronunciar palabra debido a la excitación del momento.

Taylor no se demoró. Llevó la lengua hasta el clítoris de Laura y lo lamió verticalmente.

— ¡Oh, Taylor!

Laura se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al sentir los dedos de Taylor penetrándole la vagina mientras que con la boca le devoraba el clítoris.

Los gemidos de Laura provocaron que el sexo de Taylor se humedeciera todavía más.

Esta vez los movimientos de los dedos de Taylor aumentaron la velocidad causando una penetración agresiva que provocaban fuerte gemidos en Laura.

— ¡No te detengas! —pidió Laura quien sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

— ¿Vas a correrte? —Preguntó Taylor con voz maliciosa mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando en la entrepierna de Laura.

—Sí —informó Laura entre gemidos.

—Entonces deja que sea como yo quiera...

Dijo Taylor para seguidamente llevar la mano libre al clítoris de Laura y frotarlo con dos dedos sin detener los movimientos de la otra mano.

Aquella acción volvió loca a Laura quien contrajo los músculos de su vagina, el orgasmo era inminente...

— ¡Oh, sí! _¡Taaaaylor!_ —gritó y su cuerpo se tensó por completo mientras se corría.

Taylor pasó de un ritmo rápido a otro algo más lento a medida que el cuerpo de Laura volvía a relajarse después del orgasmo.

Entre besos Taylor recorrió el cuerpo de Laura hasta llegar a su boca y besarla.

— ¿Disculpas aceptadas? —preguntó Taylor con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Laura negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, primero voy a jugar contigo —informó con sonrisa traviesa—. Primero te torturaré, luego me suplicarás, y finalmente haré lo que entre gemidos me pides a gritos una y otra vez: _necesitas correrte..._

— ¿Estás amenazándome? —Dijo una divertida y entusiasmada Taylor quien se mordió el labio inferior al terminar la frase.

Laura mordió el labio inferior de Taylor para seguidamente cambiar rudamente de posición quedando encima de Schilling.

—Solo te informo lo que está a punto de suceder...

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Admito que este capítulo final es un poco precipitado, pero por falta de tiempo es todo lo que puedo ofrecer. Gracias por seguir esta historia y apoyarme. Nos leemos próximamente.


End file.
